Lost Side
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: SEKUEL AU REVOIR/Dunia ini memang terkadang membingungkan, terlalu banyak misteri dan tidak kepastian. Mungkin tidak ada akhir jika tidak ada awal. Dan dari sinilah semua berawal, dan entah kapan akan berakhir/Really, really bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Lost Side

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alay, MUGGLE WORLD

Tidak suka, Tidak perlu baca

**Sekuel Au Revoir**

* * *

Summary :

Dunia ini memang terkadang membingungkan, terlalu banyak misteri dan tidak kepastian. Mungkin tidak ada akhir jika tidak ada awal. Dan dari sinilah semua berawal, dan entah kapan akan berakhir/Sekuel Au Revoir/Really, really bad summary

HermionePOV

Aku tahu kalian tahu aku, huh aku terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin aku terkena virus-oh... shut up. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Mengingatnya. Lagi. Kembali ke topik, November membuatku harus seperti manusia bertubuh gemuk—aku bukan menghina atau bagaimana, tetapi itu memang kenyataan.

Pagi ini eskrim vanilla menemaniku, mungkin aku sudah bisa dikategorikan orang gila. Ah biarlah, nanti dokter menganggur jika tidak ada orang sakit. Tak berselang lama, suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan. Pasti itu Ginny! Ya, aku harus cepat atau dia akan mengomeliku bermeter-meter perkamen, aku tidak tahu apa perkamen!

"Kau tepat waktu!" seru Ginny.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku sebal, aku tidak suka ketidakdisiplinan.

"Ya, kau jadi malas bekerja semenjak—"

"Hai Hermione!" sapa Margaretha.

"Hai Mary! Kau ternyata lebih bijak dari pada—" Aku mencondongkan daguku pada Ginny, salahkan dia yang menyebalkan. Maksudku, kenapa dia harus mengingatkanku pada manusia yang menyebalkan itu lagi.

Ginny menyetel saluran radio BBC London, hingga satu lagu membuatku mengingat masa lalu. Avril Lavigne-When Your Gone. Sudahlah, aku terlalu capek sekadar mengurusi manusia cecunguk yang sudah tidak berkabar itu. Mungkin dia mati? Oh God, meski aku membencinya, aku tidak mengharapkan itu, dan aku tidak peduli.

"Guys..., ayo kita ke Merah!" ajak Ginny.

"Bobok dulu celengan ayammu itu! Baru kita ke Merah!" jawabku sinis. Asal tahu saja, Merah adalah pub bagi manusia berkantong tebal. Masuknya saja aku tidak bermimpi, lebih baik aku gunakan untuk membeli coklat chocopolagie atau menyantuni orang yang kurang mampu.

"Penuh khayalan!" ejek Mary sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Berbagai macam lagu populer mengalun lewat radio mobil, tetapi sayangnya aku sedikit saja tidak menyimak. Aku teringat dia lagi, dia yang selalu ada walaupun aku menganggapnya tak ada. Aku yang mencoba membencinya, tetapi aku telah terperosok ke dalam lubang kelamnya. Ada apa dengan aku ini? Dengar! Aku Hermione Granger, bukan manusia melankolis!

"Hey Ladies!" suara Oliver memecah lamunan, tak terasa aku sudah berjalan sampai di koridor.

"Morning Mr. Wood!" sapa kami bersamaan.

"Oliver please!"

"Setelah pukul empat sore Mr. Oliver," kataku melenggang pergi. Aku baru ingat, Mr. Nelson Fredderick menelponku kemarin malam. Akan ada rapat, dan dimulai 15 menit lagi, oh syukurlah.

Author POV

Ruang Rapat

"Oke... kalian pasti tahu apa isi rapat tersebut. Ya, mengenai Gillbert dan antek-anteknya, komplotan kelas kakap yang berhasil menjumpalitkan otak kita semua—Kau terlambat 1 menit Mr. Keire!" kata Mr Stevan—pemimpin rapat.

"Maafkan saya."

"Kita harus menyusun strategi, supaya komplotan itu segera dibekuk dan semua selesai. Maksudku, setidaknya kita bisa menjalani natal dengan damai. Maksudku, yah itu permupamaan. Mr. Potter, apa yang bisa kau laporkan?"

"Langsung saja, menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, pada tanggal 24 Desember dia akan mengadakan pertemuan di Klub Merah," Harry membetulkan dasi hitamnya—yang sejujurnya membuatnya tambah keren. "Kami tidak tahu dengan siapa, dan sebaiknya kita segera menyusun rencana!"

"Terimakasih , mungkin ada yang punya ide?"

"Maaf Sir, saya lupa satu hal. Gillbert memiliki anak buah yang andal, salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaannya adalah Camay, dia sangat licik. Well, meski kita tahu semua orang itu licik. Dia ahli dalam menyusun strategi, dan tentunya kita tahu kalau Gillberth mengetahui kalau kita pasti akan menyergap, mengingat peristiwa di Soho. Oh ya, Miss Margaretha Geovani sedang ada kasus, jadi dia tidak bisa mengikuti rapat hari ini. "

Hermione terdiam, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Gillbert, Hermione tahu siapa dia. Dia yang membuat semuanya hancur berantakan, membuat semuanya berbeda. Dia mengubah orang itu—jangan tanyakan siapa.

"Miss. Granger?" tanya Stevan.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Oliver berbisik.

"Tidak Mr. Oliver."

"Aku punya ide!" Ron Weasley mengacungkan tangan mantap, sepertinya ia langsung respon kalau berbicara tentang klub malam. Apalagi klub Merah, klub yang bernama sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Rapat selesai dengan diskusi, beberapa siap mengatur rencana. Bla, bla, bla, Hermione terus mendengar, dan sesekali memberi usulan. Dia harus fokus, ini mengenai penjahat kelas kakap. Oke, dia bersedia, sungguh... dia amat sangat bersedia!

"Tadi membicarakan apa?" tanya Margaretha.

"Tentang Valerie, ini semua akan berakhir!"

"Berhati-hatilah, dia seperti ular!"

"Semua orang tahu itu. Maksudku, kami sudah punya rencana yang matang. Sekarang tanggal 26, dan menurutku itu cukup!"

"Dimana?"

"Merah, kalau kau mau tahu. Kita survey lusa!"

"How awesome! Apakah Ginny ikut?"

"Dia ikut, aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengejeknya tadi pagi. Kau juga harus ikut Mary!"

Margaretha tersenyum simpul, dia juga mengejek Ginny tadi. Namun, akhirnya semua akan berakhir, yah.. semuanya.

Margaretha POV

Berbicara tentang Gillbert Valerie, ingin rasanya aku memenggal lehernya. Aku akui dia mirip manusia, berbadan gemuk dan wajahnya menyeramkan. Setidaknya ia miriplah dengan manusia, jadi aku sedikit maklum jika banyak yang menjadi pengikutnya.

Valerie memenggal asa gadis berumur 23 tahun, dan tentunya itu aku. Jangan berpikir yang negatif dulu, salah satu pengikutnya adalah pacarku. Maksudku, dia mantan calon suamiku. Kau tahu, aku dan orang itu sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak high school. Dia memutuskanku karena dia dipaksa menjadi pengikut Valerie. Dan sekarang, tidak ada kabar!

"Margaretha!" teriak Hermione.

"Yes, Sir!" jawabku tolol.

"Kau melamun?"

Kadang aku meragukan kejeniusan Hermione—karena telah menanyakan hal yang sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Hermione adalah teman akrabku semenjak kami menjalani pelatihan kepolisian. Kami bekerja dalam divisi yang sama, divisi penyidikan. Jangan lupakan Ginny, aku dan dia berteman semenjak high school. Ginny adalah teman Hermione—maksudku, Ginny sudah mengenal Hermione sebelum aku. Kakaknya, Ron Weasley, dia sahabat Hermione, namun Hermione sekarang lebih dekat dengan aku dan Ginny karena masalah satu pemikiran, dan kesibukan yang sama. Jadi, aku tidak heran kenapa Ginny dan dia bisa akrab. Ginny di divisi detektif forensik, siapa tahu dia berguna pada saat survey nanti.

"Kau ada kencan nanti malam?" tanya Hermione.

"Roger sedang sibuk, dan jawabannya mungkin kau bisa tahu," mungkin aku jahat kepada Roger, tetapi setidaknya aku belajar melupakan mantan calon suamiku dengan memberi kesempatan kepada Roger.

"Oke..., aku jemput kau jam sepuluh P.M. Aku butuh wisky banyak hari ini. Rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah—entah kenapa. Ginny harus menghubungiku jika dia mau ikut. Well, aku duluan ya!"

"Dasar!" balasku, dia belum bertanya apakah aku mau atau tidak!—kalau kau mau tahu.

Author Pov

Suara disko memenuhi telinga, jangan tanyakan sedang ada di mana. Hermione segera menuju bartender dan memesan Doombar.

Margaretha pun hanya mengikuti, dan sesekali mengamati layar ponselnya. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum Mione," Margaretha memperingatkan.

"Baik, Miss Geovani. Kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu, kau jadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang," kata Hermione setengah mabuk.

"Siapa, Malfoy?"

"Ah tidak penting," jawab Hermione sebelum menenggak doombarnya lagi.

"Aku akan menyusul Ginny, dia lekas edan! Cobalah lupakan Malfoy, jangan abaikan Oliver."

Ya, itulah tugas Margaretha, dia tidak ikut minum. Bisa dibilang, tugas gadis itu adalah menjaga kedua temannya yang stress. Namun jika dia mau, dia bisa menjadi yang ter stress di antara ketiganya.

"Jangan kebanyakan minum Nona," kata seseorang.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Hermione linglung.

"Itu tidak baik, menurutku. Satu gelas Johny Walker!" Kata orang itu pada bartender. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, tetapi wajahnya bersemu merah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdesir, ah mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hah... kau tahu apa soal perempuan. Kau tak tahu tentang aku, kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya di tinggal pergi kekasihmu. Dia tidak memberimu kabar, dan rasanya seperti Wusshhhh... hilang begitu saja," terang Hermione sambil mengangkat tangannya di udara.

"Sangat menyedihkan!" balas laki-laki itu, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya mengatakan aku menyedihkan!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku..."

"Hei...! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang yang menginterupsi percakapan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Oh baiklah Alford, kau tidak mengajakku tadi. Apa dia teman kencanmu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Bukan, dia gadis yang malang. Huh, sampai mabuk berat sepertinya. Kau sama siapa Alberth?"

"Sendiri, kau?"

"Sama sepertimu. Nona, sebaiknya kau pulang. Atau mau kucarikan temanmu?" Tanya Alford mencoba baik hati, sebenarnya dia sebal karena Alberth menginterupsi percakapannya.

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya, pertanda kalau dia mau sendiri dan tidak mau diganggu.

Alford mengedikkan bahu, dan segera melenggang pergi bersama Alberth. Alford tahu ada sesuatu yang penting, jadi dia mengikuti Alberth.

"Dia cantik mate!" seru Alberth.

"Aku tahu," jawab Alford sekenanya, ia malas berpikir sekarang.

"Kau hanya bilang. Aku. Tahu. Dengan flat face-mu yang menyebalkan! Kenapa kau ini?"

"Oh sudahlah Alberth! Aku sedang malas berdebat. Nona itu memang cantik, dan aku sepertinya jatuh hati padanya."

"Lelucon macam apa itu! Seperti di sinetron saja, cinta pandang pertama. Heleh, kau bukan Romeo, baby!"

"Oh shut up! Aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan. Mungkin dia akan jujur jika sedang mabuk,"

"Terserahlah, lagi mabuk saja dia garang, apalagi kalau sadar, habis kau! Kau tahu aku datang ke sini dengan maksud apa kan, Alford?" tanya Alberth mengingatkan tujuan mereka—yang tentunya bukan menggoda perempuan.

"Kebanyakan bicara kau ini!"

Alford maju dengan lagak seperti biasanya, tegap dan terlihat angkuh. Tidak peduli dengan Alberth, dia urusan nanti. Ah, rasanya dia memang tertarik dengan gadis yang sedang mabuk itu. Tepatnya gadis yang sedang mengenang mantannya. Biarlah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Dapat nomer, lalu pulang, itu yang ada dipikiran Alford.

"Hei Nona!"

"Draco?" tanya Hermione lirih.

"Kau masih mengingat dia? Wake up dear, let's get over!" kata orang itu jengkel.

"Oh.. kau Oliver ternyata. Pesanlah sesuatu, aku yang traktir kali ini," kata Hermione tersenyum, entah dia sadar atau tidak.

Alford menghentikan langkahnya, tidak ada lima langkah, dan dia gagal. Uh, mungkin fortuna sedang _mencok_ ke tempat lain, atau sejenisnya. Mungkin dia pacarnya, pikirnya.

"Gagal _mate_?" tanya Alberth.

"Oh Shut up! Ayo pergi!"

"Ada yang patah hati ternyata, well Tuan Alford—"

"Jangan macam-macam kau, sebaiknya kita temui Gillberth sekarang. Dia ada di London, jangan banyak bertingkah!"

"Baiklah Mister. Tapi yang banyak bertingkah itu kau apa ak—"

Mulut Alberth tersumpal oleh syal Alford.

Mungkin itu adalah akhir dari malam ini. Malam di mana semua akan berawal, dan suatu saat nanti akan berakhir. Entah bagaimana akhirnya, kau mau minta apa? Bahagiakah, sedih, atau tak berakhir?

TBC

RnR?

Repiu tidak repiu... tetap matunuwun

* * *

Balasan Repiu untuk Au Revoir :

aniawirdar : Sudah ya... :D makasih

WizLum : Ini update sekuelnya, wah nggak yakin nih miss, tapi makasih

selvinakusuma1 : Wa makasih ya...

pratiwiale : Nah..., baca dulu baru review. Sudah dilanjut ya mbak ale... makasih bingo ya!

CallistaLia : Maaf ya Miss CallistaLia, saya memang sering membingungkan. Yang Au Revoir sudah selesai, ini sekuelnya. Maaf sekali... dan makasih

Draconis : Iya, ini dunia manusia biasa. Untuk cerita ini atau yang lain, entah mengapa Harry dan Ron sulit saya masukkan. Saya kurang dapat feel- nya kalau genre Romance, tetapi akan saya coba lain kali. Maaf sekali ya... Tapi ini ada Ron dan Harry kok, meski dikit banget.

StarCo : Sudah ya... :D makasih

AbraxasM : Sudah lanjut! Terus pantengin aja deh AbraxasM-san :p Makasih ya

miss erni : Makasih.., tapi saya nggak yakin. Sorry ini update-nya lama, terlalu banyak pertimbangan dan pengevaluasian *cielah bahasanya... Insyaallah cepat, kalau moodnya lagi baek, koneksi lancar, de,el,el.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Side

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except the character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, alay

Tidak suka, Jangan baca

Sekuel Au Revoir

Flash Back

Hermione berdiri dengan tangan di saku mantel, menghirup udara segar yang selama ini jarang ia dapatkan. Pandangannya tertuju pada jembatan Sungai Thames yang indah, entah kenapa dia sangat menyukainya. Mungkin karena keremangan, karena hal itu membuat lampu yang ada di sana bersinar terang.

"Kau terlambat Malfoy! 15 menit," kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau yang memelukmu ini bukan aku. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bisa jadi penjahat, atau orang usil?"

"Jelas saja aku tahu! Kau kan memang penjahat, juga orang usil!" jawab Hermione lalu terkekeh.

Draco meregangkan pelukannya, dia merasa tersinggung sekarang.

"Draco, itu hanya bercanda. Meskipun itu benar, tetapi kau bukanlah penjahat dimataku."

"Sejak kapan kau pandai bicara?"

"Aku memang pandai, kau baru tahu eh?"

"Kalau kau berbicara lagi, akan ku cium kau!"

"Kau yang memancing Malfoy!"

"..."

"Malfoy! Kau menyebalkan!"

"I'm not play-play Granger," kata Draco sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak main-main Granger."

"Dasar Goblok!"

Hening, tidak ada yang berkata. Kedua insan itu menatap Sungai Thames dengan hati yang agak tenang. Bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing. Semua hanya kamuflase, semua kebahagiaan itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Seperti sihir, seperti ada namun sebenarnya tak ada.

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan mantap, menyalurkan keresahan yang ada di dalam benaknya. Mencari ketentraman yang masih tersisa, mencari sebuah harapan yang mungkin ada. Tangan laki-laki itu terasa dingin, mungkin karena udara yang memaksanya harus menghadapi itu.

Hermione meneteskan air matanya, tertunduk dengan rambut yang terurai. Mungkin dia tidak terisak, tetapi Draco lebih peka dari yang ia kira.

"Granger, kalau kau menangis, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Menangisi apa?"

"Aku tentunya, memangnya kau mau menangisi siapa?"

"Untuk apa menangisimu, aku lebih suka membaca buku daripada melakukan hal itu."

"Aku memang ganteng Granger, tetapi cobalah lupakan aku. Aku terlalu baik bagimu, dan kau jahat!"

"Hei...! Mungkin kalau kau berbahasa Jerman, Belanda, Prancis, Inggris tentunya, aku masih bisa mengerti. Namun, sayangnya aku belum mempelajari bahasa makhluk luar angkasa!"

"Damn Granger!"

"Kau berani mengataiku Ferret?"

"Aku serius Hermione," kata Draco sambil menggapai tangan Hermione yang satunya. Hal itu tentu membuat mereka berhadapan sekarang, dan itu adalah hal yang dihindari Hermione. Jangan lupakan sapaan yang diberikan Draco, dia akan memanggil dengan nama depan 'Hermione', jika itu adalah hal yang serius .

Hening lagi, mereka hanya diam dan tak mau berucap. Hermione terus menunduk, hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menatap mata laki-laki dihadapannya, dan mungkin selamanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan menangis Jean!"

"Siapa yang menangis?"

"Kau, kau tak bisa mengelabuiku Granger," kata Draco.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Namun, aku punya satu permintaan.

"Biarkan aku menangis, dan jangan lupakan aku," lanjut Hermione.

"Kau sering bilang padaku, kalau kau pintar. Namun, matematika dasar saja kau bodoh!"

"Apa kau minta pukulan Abraxas?"

"Kalau untuk permintaan pertamamu, aku akan mengabulkannya. Namun untuk permintaan kedua, kita lihat saja nanti. Hmm, aku punya ide! Aku akan mengaitkan dua rumput liar ini," Draco berjongkok. "Ini simpul mati —aku memang pintar, dan aku akan meletakannya di atas ranting pohon oak itu. Aku pasti akan kesini suatu hari nanti, dan jika aku melupakanmu, aku akan mengingatmu lagi dengan melihat ini."

"Bodoh! Itu mustahil Malfoy."

"Kau tak percaya cintaku Mione?"

"Terserahmu lah, sesukamu!" kata Hermione berlalu, meninggalkan Draco dengan segudang keketusan yang nangkring di kepala. Maksudnya, ya masa iya akan kelihatan. Cuma rumput kecil dan di atas pohon, ia kalau tidak terbawa angin, kalau terbawa. Masa iya Draco memperhatikan hal sedetail itu.

"Aku ini mantan polisi, mantan detektif. Jangan ragukan tentang hal-hal kecil, aku lebih ahli daripada kau! Ingatlah ini, susah merangkainya," kata Draco sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

_Ketika senja mengelabui mata_

_ Hanya kau yang tersisa di balik siluet muram_

_ Memanjakan diri disiraman cahaya orange yang menyejukkan _

_ Menyelami setiap deru nafas yang kau hembuskan_

_ Mencoba mencari jawaban di tengah keremangan _

"Oke, kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Hermione tak acuh.

"Aku kok rasanya ingin memakanmu saja ya," jawab Draco dengan innocent face-nya.

"Cobalah kalau bisa," jawab Hermione sebal.

"Yang ku ingat darimu mungkin satu hal."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, nadanya sudah normal.

"Kau pencium yang payah."

_Flash Back Off_

Angin November memang menyiksa, tetapi jika kau merasakannya, kau akan merasa hangat di sana. Secuil kalimat itu menjadi sugesti untuk Hermione, agar ia bisa berlama-lama di tempat yang menenangkan itu. Pinggiran Sungai Thames, memang dimana lagi kau akan menemukannya —jika berada di London tentunya. Sebenarnya hanya itu tempat yang nyaman, soalnya hanya di situ terdapat pohon. Pinggiran Sungai Thames labih banyak batu dan bangunan, dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Daun-daun berguguran menambah kesan menyenangkan. Musim gugur memang menyenangkan.

Tempat itu memang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan untuk gadis itu. Mudah untuk berkata 'melupakan', tetapi nyatanya Hermione sulit melupakannya.

"Hermione, kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku," kata Margaretha.

"Kau mengikutiku eh?"

"Ehm, ya begitulah. Maksudku, aku bisa menjadi kakak yang baik kalau kau meminta. Malfoy lagi?"

"Mary, aku merindukannya. Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain berada di sini.

"Oke, aku memang mencoba melupakannya, tetapi apa yang sekarang kau lihat?" lanjut Hermione sebelum Margaretha menyela.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Dia meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"Tidak juga, tempat terakhir adalah Three Broomstick. Setelah kami menghabiskan waktu di sini. Setelah itu, tidak ada kabar. Aku mencoba melupakannya, tetapi aku masih menunggunya. Dasar Bodoh!"

"Memangnya terjadi peristiwa apa di sini?"

"Ada, tetapi aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—bukan hal mesum!"

"Aku terpaksa percaya. Semoga Gillberth segera binasa, supaya kekasihmu itu bisa kembali. Tapi, cobalah membuka hati untuk Oliver, Malfoy tidak bisa diharapkan. "

"Aku akan menunggunya Mary, selagi aku bisa," kata Hermione lirih.

Matahari terus tenggelam, dan menyisakan siluet apa saja benda yang ada di sekitar. Hermione mencoba memahami hal itu, mencoba memahami sunset dan semuanya. "Aku tahu sekarang."

"Tahu apa Hermione?" tanya Margaretha.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hermione.

"Oke, jangan lupa nanti kau ke klub elit itu. Aku mau pulang, ini terlalu dingin."

ooo

"Mr. Gillbert! Bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Alberth.

"Aku sudah memperkirakan kalau kepolisian sudah mengetahui akan adanya transaksi di Merah."

"Apa kita akan ganti lokasi?"

"Tidak! Aku memang memancing mereka, terutama gadis jalang itu!"

"Siapa itu Monsieur?" tanya Alford penasaran.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku sudah punya umpannya."

"Lalu siapa umpannya?" tanya Alford lagi.

"Kau akan tahu Alford, dia permata kita. Cukup sebagai informasi, gadis itu sangat diandalkan oleh kepolisian. Dia sangat pandai, dia berhasil menggerebek salah satu transaksi kita."

Alford tersenyum masam, sebenarnya ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba mencari jawaban dari teka-teki tuannya. Dia lebih suka minum whisky daripada melakukan hal itu. Toh juga dia akan tahu suatu saat nanti.

Alford POV

Perkenalkan, namaku Alford, dan aku kurang suka dengan nama belakangku. Bukannya aku menghina orang tuaku, tetapi aku tidak suka saja. Entah kenapa aku mau saja menjadi pasukan Gillberth, mungkin karena dia punya banyak uang, dan bijaksana. Orang tuaku termasuk komplotannya, jadi ya begitulah. Dia memang penjahat, tetapi bijaksana. Ah, aku tak tahu kalau aku sedang memfitnah seseorang. Gemuk, brewokan, berhidung besar, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana muka bandar internasional yang ada di film-film.

Well, pasti setiap orang punya sisi gelap dan terang. Aku percaya itu, jadi aku mau saja diperbudak Gillberth. Selama itu menguntungkanku, kenapa tidak? Perkenalkan sahabatku, namanya Alberth Shirley. Dia tidak lebih tampan dariku, dan dia selalu memfitnah dirinya lebih tampan dariku. Aku tidak peduli, karena aku lebih suka kenyataan.

"Kita harus meninjau Merah dulu Mister Alford," kata Alberth dibuat sopan, ingin sekali aku menimpuk wajahnya.

"Terrific! Aku ingin minum hari ini."

"Lets go Camay!"

Mungkin sekarang aku ingin menendang bokong Alberth. Dia menyebalkan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia temanku. Badannya kurus, dan kulitnya tan. Intinya ciri tropikal, tetapi masih lumayan aku. Aku tidak sombong, karena sudah banyak yang bilang begitu.

Ah ya, ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, ini pekerjaan. Aku harus meninjau Merah, dan kenapa Gillberth bersusah payah ingin mencari mati. Maksudku, dia sudah tahu kalau polisi tahu, dan dia tidak mau memindah transaksi. Apa sih sebenarnya inti dari semua ini, aku jadi bingung. Hanya seorang perempuan, dan dia mau merogoh kocek banyak. Kenapa gadis itu tidak diculik saja?

Lupakan, intinya aku sudah memasang CCTV mikro di setiap sudut, dan berkoordinasi di mana saja tempat yang tepat untuk menjebak kepolisian. Menaruh senjata di beberapa tempat yang sudah aku perkirakan—antisipasi, kalau terpojok. Penyamaran, dan segala tetek bengek peluang—aku ahli di bidang ini.

Sampai di mana tadi, yang jelas aku sudah selesai, dan ini waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tidak kaget betapa mewahnya klub ini, karena aku dulu sering ke sini. Minuman apa saja ada di sini—sejenis alkohol, tapi aku lebih suka Johny Walker.

"Satu doombar lagi, whisky!" kata seseorang disebelahku.

"Nona, kau perempuan yang kemarin mabuk," kataku riang, mungkin dia jodohku.

"Hn," jawab gadis itu menyebalkan, dasar jutek!

TBC

* * *

Apakah ada yang mau lanjut cerita ini? jujur, saya takut dikira cuma nye-(s)pam

RnR?

Repiuw tidak repiew, tetap Gracias

Balasan Review:

: ada Dramione

Guess : Akan saya perbaiki, terimakasih ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Side

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except the character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, alay

Tidak suka, Jangan baca

Sekuel Au Revoir

"Dasar semak belukar," cemoohku, salahkan sikapnya yang tidak ramah.

Gadis itu tertunduk, dia tidak menganggapku ada. Tuhan! Dia malah menangis sekarang. Sepertinya ejekanku itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Aku baru ingat, dia wanita. Oh baiklah, aku harus bertanggungjawab sekarang.

"Jangan menangis Nona, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu, masalahnya kau menyebalkan!" pantas bukan kalau aku membela diri?

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menangis?" tanyanya.

"Er- mungkin aku terlalu peka," jawabku asal.

"Kau tahu eeehmmm aku ingin berceritaaaa," kata wanita itu.

Dia cantik, dan kelihatan pandai. Ah, sayangnya dia pemabuk. Kenapa setiap aku bertemu dengannya, keadaan gadis itu sedang tidak waras. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya secara sadar. Kau tahu, meski aku penjahat, tetapi tetap saja aku ingin berkenalan dengan orang secara normal.

"Ceritalah Nona, aku tentu tidak keberatan. Well, siapa namamu?"

"Jean," jawab gadis itu. "Panggil saja begitu, kau tahuuu aku sedang menunggu seorang laki-laki ehmmm, untuk kembaliiii. Dia sebenarnya mantanku, ah akuuu takkk terlalu peduli apa status kamiiii. Yang jelasss, dia tidak ehmm memberi kabar sampai sekarangg! Aku harrusss baggaimana? Aku harus menunggunya atau bagaimana! Dia brengsek! Dia menyuruhku menunggu, tetapi dia tidak menentukan sampai kapan! Dia hanya meninggalkan aku kalimat-kalimat ehmmm retorisss yang menurutkuuuu tiddaakkk rommmaaantisss. Akuuu harrusss bagaimana!"

Gadis yang menyedihkan, ceritanya dia diberi harapan palsu. Cowok itu memang brengsek! Minta dipukul sepertinya. Kesimpulan yang didapat adalah, Jean sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Hilang sudah kesempatanku, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Aku tinggal menyarankannya untuk melupakannya, dan Jean akan jatuh ke pelukanku. Namun, kalau kupikir-pikir, aku ini bodoh! Aku baru mengenal Jean, dan aku menyukai gadis ini. Sungguh, aku tidak suka kepribadianku yang seperti ini. Hell, aku bukan cowok gampangan. "Mungkin kau harus melupakannya."

"Bunyi kalimat itu seperti ini, Ketika senja mengelabui mata. Hanya kauuu yang terssisa di balik siluet muramm. Memanjakan diri disiraman cahaya orange yang menyejukkan. Menyelami setiap deru nafas yang kau hembuskan. Mencoba mencari jawaban di tengah keremangan. Aku sudah hafal di luar kepala, dan diaaaa memberikankuu itu di pinggiran Sungai Thames. Tempat itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ada pohonnyaaaa, pohon oak. Aku mencintainyyaaa, aku merindukanmuuuu Drake," dia tak mendengarkanku ternyata.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oi Alford!" seru Alberth, dia berisyarat kalau aku harus segera pergi.

"Oh ya Jean, ini nomor teleponku. Semoga kau menghubungiku, aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Oh ya, aku menyukai kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi, see ya!" Mungkin ini bukan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang, namun semoga saja Jean mau menghubungiku. Aku menyukainya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Author POV

"Hermione, kenapa kau mabuk?" tanya Oliver sebal.

"Ehmmm."

"Kita sedang bekerja, bersikaplah profesional!"

"Aku sudahhh selessai dengannn tugasss kuu Oli," jawab Hermione sekenanya.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang sekarang."

Selama perjalanan, Oliver dan Hermione tidak bercakap. Hanya igauan Hermione, dan gadis itu tidak mengucapkan kata yang cukup jelas. Oliver agak sedikit kesal karenanya, gadis itu kurang profesional kali ini.

"Hermione, lain kali kau harus fokus dalam bekerja. Profesional," kata Oliver sesampai di depan Rumah Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," jawab Hermione jelas. "Selamat Malam Oliver."

"Malam."

Sinar matahari menjadi alarm bagi Hermione untuk segera bangun. Ia langsung tidur tanpa berganti pakaian dulu kemarin malam, terbukti dari sepatunya yang masih terpasang berantakan di kaki. Matanya langsung melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu, pukul 08:06.

"Well, apa yang terjadi denganku semalam?" gumamnya.

Ingatan-ingatan kemarin malam membuatnya tambah pusing. Dia merasa berbicara dengan seorang pria, lalu Oliver-itu memang benar. Tanpa dikomando, ia langsung merogoh saku mantelnya.

"Nomor telepon, Alford C?" kata Hermione heran. Mungkin nomor telepon pria itu, aku sungguh murahan sekali, batin Hermione kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Hermione, cepat bangun! Ginny dan Mary sudah menunggu," kata Mrs. Granger dari balik pintu.

Ini hari Sabtu, dan mereka sudah nangkring di depan rumah. Well, rencana apalagi yang mereka buat-tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione. Hermione segera turun ke bawah dengan kepala pusing, dia kebanyakan minum semalam. "Ada apa?"

"Sorry Hermione, kemarin aku meninggalkanmu, ada keperluan penting!" kata Margaretha

"Oh ya, maaf juga kemarin aku meninggalkanmu. Biasalah, Ron memang menyebalkan! Kau kemarin pulang dengan Oliver kan?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya mungkin, aku kurang ingat. Apa tujuan kalian kali ini, apa hanya bertanya hal semacam itu?"

"Jadi kau tidak berbicara apapun dengan Oliver, dan kau berkata kurang ingat?" Ginny histeris.

"Ah ya, aku ingat sekarang! Dia mengomel karena aku mabuk, itu salahku sebenarnya," terang Hermione singkat.

"Tu kan Gin, rencana kita gagal," bisik Margaretha.

"Kau berbicara apa Mary?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Cepat sana mandi, kau bau sekali," kata Mary cepat.

"Oke, kalian mau masuk atau tidak, memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak usah kebanyakan tanya, cepatlah!" Ginny mendorong-dorong Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola mata kesal. Maksudnya apa itu? Tiba-tiba datang dan memaksa-maksa. Mereka saja belum meminta persetujuan Hermione, ah menyebalkan.

Ginny dan Margaretha sedang asik berunding di ruang tamu. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau Ibu Hermione datang, tentu saja sambil membawa nampan dengan teh dan cemilan diatasnya. "Kalian sedang berunding apa, apakah ada kasus lagi?"

"Kasus sih ada, tetapi ini bukan menyangkut kasus Mam. Ini menyangkut Hermione," kata Ginny berbisik, takut kalau Hermione dengar.

"Hermione, maksudmu apa Gin? kunci mobilnya di nakas, Dad!" Mrs. Granger heran sekarang, anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kami ingin menjodohkannya dengan Oliver teman highschool Hermione, anda pasti tahu. Soalnya kami khawatir kalau Hermione terus menerus memikirkan Malfoy, apalagi itu bocah tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang!"

"Malfoy, Draco maksudmu? Hermione pernah mengenalkan aku dengannya sekali waktu natal tahun lalu. Ah, tidak terasa sudah satu tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia anak yang sopan, dan lumayan tampan. Apakah mereka putus, ya ampun! Aku sampai tidak tahu."

"Kami tidak mengetahui secara pasti, tetapi Malfoy sudah lama tak ada kabar. Jadi, kami berusaha agar Hermione melupakannya," terang Margaretha.

"Terserah kalian sajalah, urusan anak muda," begitulah tanggapan Mrs. Granger sambil berlalu.

Hermione datang dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada menunggu keterangan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Ginny dan Margaretha tersenyum masam. Apa Hermione mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua temannya dengan Ibunya. Ah, bisa gagal rencana mereka berdua. "Nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Kenapa tadi Ibuku bertanya tentang Oliver?"

"Mam Granger pernah berpapasan dengan Oliver, dan tadi kami sedang membicarakannya. Nah, Mam Granger ikut nimbrung," jelas Ginny yang tentunya berbohong.

Udara musim dingin menyeruak lewat kaca jendela mobil. Margertha melongokkan kepalanya keluar, seperti orang yang pertama kali melihat London. Jelas, butiran salju menerpa wajahnya. Dengan riang dia mengusap wajahnya, dan tetap melongokkan wajah. Salju datang lebih awal kali ini.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Mar," ejek Hermione sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Biar saja, ini menyenangkan," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Hermione.

"Oke, kita ke The Vegas."

"Three Broomstick lagi, aku bosan sekali ke sana. Bagaimana kalau ke tempat yang dulu itu Gin, di situ mengasikan."

"Kalian tidak mengajakku?" tanya Margaretha bersungut-sungut.

"Itu pas Hermione putus, dan mendadak. Kapan-kapan aku ajak kau ke sana, tetapi kita harus ke The Vegas, kau mengerti Margaretha?"

Suasana di The Vegas lumayan ramai. Kebanyakan orang memesan kopi atau teh hangat. Sebenarnya restoran itu lumayan nyaman, tetapi Hermione sering pergi ke situ, jatuhnya dia bosan. Di dinding restoran terdapat aneka macam hiasan ala Vegas.

Ketiga orang itu langsung duduk di meja nomer dua belas. Ah, Hermione sudah hafal di luar kepala menu apa saja yang ada di situ. Ginny dan Margaretha asik membaca menu, sedangkan ia menunggu dengan bosan apa yang akan dipesan. Ayolah, sabtu pagi begini hanya mau sarapan, lebih baik di rumah saja.

"Mione, aku dan Mary pergi sebentar ya! Kami ada urusan mendadak, kau tunggulah di sini sepuluh menit."

"Maksud kalian apa? Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi mengajakku jika jatuhnya aku ditinggal. Dasar!" Maki Hermione marah.

"Jangan marah ya Mione, sebentar saja," bujuk Margaretha lembut.

"Enyahlah kalian, membuatku muak saja!"

Ginny dan Margaretha berlalu dengan senyum iblisnya. Tangan mereka tos pelan, rencana berhasil.

Sedangkan Hermione, dia asik ngedumel dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu masih mengantuk dan lelah, mabuk juga membuat lelah.

"Kau di sini Hermione?" tanya seseorang.

"Oliver, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku tadi di sms Ginny agar datang ke meja nomer 12. Eh tahunya ada kau," jelas Oliver.

"Oliver, dia berniat menjodohkanku denganmu," kata Hermione datar.

"Ah, trik kuno sekali. Baik kita kerjai saja dia, pasti dengan Margaretha kan? Ayo kita pesan makan, aku lapar sekali!" kata Oliver riang, dia sudah tidak marah dengan insiden Hermione mabuk. Toh ini juga di luar jam kerja, jadi tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi.

Mereka makan dengan gaduh, ternyata Hermione tidak menyesal tidak memberontak ketika dipaksa Ginny untuk pergi. Hermione kira membosankan, tahunya malah asik. Apalagi dengan Oliver, dia memang partner yang baik. Beruntung Hermione memiliki teman layaknya Oliver.

"Kenapa ada tiga buah sapu di dinding sebelah barat ya? Menurutku itu aneh," tanya Oliver ingin tahu.

_Flash Back On_

"Draco, kenapa ada tiga buah sapu di dinding itu?" tanya Hermione sambil menunjuk dinding yang dimaksud.

"Iya ya, tentunya tidak ada kaitannya. Itu semacam sapu terbang, menurut di film-film sih. Kau mau pesan apa Granger?" tanya Draco sambil membaca menu.

"Stick sapi dan jus jeruk, aneh tidak menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja pada pemilik restoran. Tentunya kau akan mendapat jawaban, daripada bertanya padaku."

"Kau memang tidak asik!" kata Hermione ketus.

"Tapi aku tampan."

"Huh, kau menyebalkan Malfoy! Aku ingin mendiskusikan denganmu sebenarnya, tetapi kau malah seperti itu!"

"Kau maunya aku yang bagaimana? Tak akan aku turuti, paham muridku."

"Murid kepalamu! Aku yang harusnya jadi guru-tolong stick sapi dua, jus jeruk satu, dan jus-"

"Labu satu, air mineral dua. Granger, tentu kau setuju jika kau jadi murid tersayangku," kata Draco.

"Hah, enak saja! Aku gurumu tau. Eh Malfoy, bagaimana kalau kita manamakan tempat ini Three Broomstick, karena faktor tiga sapu tadi?" tanya Hermione, dia sudah lupa tentang masalah yang tidak penting tadi.

"Sesukamulah,"

"Malfoy Ferret!"

"Iya, iya Three Broomstick. Lumayan juga."

_Flashback Off_

"Hermione, kau kenapa?" tanya Oliver cemas.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat sesuatu," jawab Hermione gelagapan. Ya, Hermione masih ingat pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang sama ketika dia bertanya dengan Draco. Draco lagi, kenapa barang satu hari dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu? Di mana-mana Draco, sampai bosan Hermione mengingatnya. Entah kenapa, setiap memikirkan Draco adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Kenapa menurutmu Mione?" tanya Oliver.

"Kenapa ya? Aku sedang malas berpikir sekarang. Well, kau sudah selesaikan? Ayo kita ambil makanan yang tadi kita pesan. Lalu langsung ke pantinya, aku tidak sabar melihat ekpresi Ginny. Pelayan!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong makanan yang kami pesan tadi. Nah, _bill_-nya kasihkan pada nona yang menggunakan mantel berwarna coklat itu. Yang duduk di pojok dekat pintu, dia temanku, kata Hermione sambil menunjuk Margaretha. Hernione tahu kalau Ginny dan Margaretha di situ. Mau tahu apa yang Hermione pesan? 100 kotak paket premium ayam bakar, dia berniat untuk memberikannya pada panti asuhan terdekat. Tentu saja Oliver juga setuju, biar tahu rasa kedua temannya itu. "Masukkan mobil Mr. Oliver-Ayo Oliver!"

"Baik Miss," jawab si pelayan tanpa mengelak.

"Hermione, setelah ini kita mau kemana?-maksudku dari panti asuhan," tanya Oliver.

"Aha! Aku punya ide."

ooo

Siang ini duo Al-tentunya Alford dan Albert sedang menikmati jalanan Kota London yang padat. Hah, entah sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti menjadi penjahat. Oke, memang tidak nyambung. Setidaknya duo Al sedang beristirahat sejenak dan melupakan kasus yang mereka hadapi.

"Shirley bodoh, tutup kaca mobilnya!" teriak Alford geram.

"Ini menyenangkan Camay, rasanya segar sekali," balas Alberth.

"Dingin! Tapi terserahmu lah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang gila," jawab Alford tak acuh.

"Kita mau kemana Alford?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, bagaimana kalau ke taman pinggir kota," usul Draco.

"Terlalu biasa, Shakespeare's Globe Theatre?" usul Alberth.

"Kita bukan anak remaja, dan aku tidak suka."

"Ayolah Camay, dari pada tidak kemana-mana."

"Baiklah Shirley."

Mobil Alford melaju dengan tenang, rasanya ia ingin lama di perjalanan. Alford tidak terlalu menyukai tempat itu, tetapi entah kenapa dia setuju-setuju saja. Namun kata-kata Alberth lebih baik diamini saja, itu usul yang terbaik sejauh ini.

"Cepat sedikit Alford, pertunjukan dimulai pukul dua lebih tiga puluh, dan itu seperempat jam lagi," seru Alberth tak sabaran.

"Baiklah anak manis," Alford patuh-patuh saja, dia malas berdebat sekarang.

Bisa ditebak, kebanyakan pengunjung di teater adalah anak kecil, turis, dan remaja. Dasar Alberth! Tingkahnya macam bayi saja. Dan yang lebih membosankan, ceritanya Romeo dan Juliet. Sampai ngeh menonton dan mendengar cerita itu. Ah, mending tadi menonton di bioskop, sepertinya ada film baru, pikir Alford.

"Kalau nanti aku bosan, lima belas menit setelah petunjukan dimulai, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu," kata Alford sebal.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga akan bosan. Aku sudah berkunjung ke sini terlalu sering," kata Alberth.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini pintar!" seru Alford jengah.

"Diamlah, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai."

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang Alford pikirkan, dia bosan. Bukan maksud apa-apa, tetapi Alford tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau romansa. Dia terlalu _bullshit_ dengan kisah manis. Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada bangku penonton di tribun timur, tepatnya tiga dai atas, dan lima dari kanan.

"Ayo pergi Alford, ini sudah lima belas menit," kata Alberth menginterupsi.

"Aku masih betah Alberth, pulang dulu sana!"

"Dasar Iblis!" gerutu Alberth. Bagaimana Alberth bisa pulang, katakanlah jalan-jalan. Kalau kunci mobilnya saja dibawa rekannya.

"Jean?" kata Alford keheranan.

"Siapa?"

Alford berdiri dari tempatnya, ini kesempatan bagus. Beruntung sekali dia bisa menemui cewek taksirannya, di tempat yang membosankan tadinya.

ooo

Hermione fokus menonton-meskipun ia bosan, dia tidak tahu Oliver ada di mana. Well, sebenarnya Oliver ijin pulang, ada urusan di kantor mendadak. Mungkin urusan Oliver mengenai Gillberth, dan malas rasanya untuk membahas bandar yang satu itu. Hermione merasa sedikit kesepian, tetapi biarlah. Mengenai pulang, terlalu banyak taksi yang berseliweran.

"Ah, pasti Romeo dan Juliet tidak akan menyatu," kata seseorang di sebelah Hermione.

Suaranya tak asing, Hermione tak asing dengan suara itu. Sepertinya Hermione pernah mendengarnya, tetapi siapa. Dia mencoba tidak peduli, terlalu banyak perdebatan dalam pikirannya.

"Itu benar kan Nona?" tanya orang itu.

Hermione menoleh, matanya menyipit. Detik berikutnya, matanya membulat lebar. Hermione menampar pipinya keras, dan detik berikutnya ia mengerang kesakitan. Apa yang direncanakan Tuhan saat ini? "Kau!" kata Hermione menuding.

"Whoaa..., kau masih mengingatku Nona?"

"Dasar brengsek! Kau bodoh! Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hermione meninju lelaki itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Alford!" seru Alberth keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Ditangannya terdapat telepon genggam, dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengisyaratkan kalau itu penting.

"Ah sial! Temanku memanggil Nona, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali," kata Alford sambil beranjak pergi.

Hermione mematung, gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tercengang, syok, badannya bergetar. "Tunggu!" teriak Hermione frustasi.

Tetapi Alford sudah terlalu jauh untuk sekadar mendengar seruan Hermione. Gadis itu ingin mengejarnya, tetapi terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Alford, namanya Alford. Bagaimana bisa? Dia bernama Alford. Tuhan, lelucon apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Batin Hermione.

Dengan cepat, Hermione beranjak dari kursinya. Ia tidak tahu harus ke mana, apakah harus mengejar 'Alford', tetapi dia terlalu bingung. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia sungguh bingung, begitu brengseknya kah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua menjadi kacau?

RnR?

Repiuw tidak repiuw tetap merci

balasan review

AbraxasM : Sudah..., iya sih, tapi keren Abraxas *ditendang. makasih ya


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Side

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except the character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, alay

* * *

Tidak suka, Jangan baca

Sekuel Au Revoir

Mengapa hidupku selalu sial, batin Alford. Well, Alford marah karena dia gagal berkenalan dengan Jean secara sadar. Faktor utamanya karena Gillberth, lalu Alberth. Ah, persekian dengan semuanya, dia tidak peduli. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya uring-uringan. Alford terus memukul kaca mobil dengan pelan, dan itu membuat Alberth sebal.

"Kau harus profesional Monsieur," kata Alberth.

"Masa bodoh! Kapan kau tidak menggagalkan pertemuanku dengannya? Kemarin di clubing, sekarang di teater. Kau sungguh menyebalkan! What the beutiful flower!"

Alberth terkekeh, dia sedikit prihatin dan merasa bersalah. Namun itu juga bukan kemauannya, salahkan Gillberth yang dengan seenak hidungnya menyuruh-nyuruh. Ngomong-ngomong Gillberth bos mereka, jadi jangan salahkan. "Kapan-kapan kan bisa, kau tahu pekerjaan kita?"

"Persemakmuran!"

Tak berselang lama, sampailah mereka di markas besar Valerie. Bangunannya tua dan artistik, namun sayangnya terlalu berbahaya untuk anak kecil. Well, dimana-mana ada penjaga dan wajahnya menyeramkan. Namun itu tidak menyeramkan bagi Alford-dia bukan anak kecil.

"Misi dirubah! Kau berada di markas Alford, kau juga Alberth."

"Tapi Sir-"

"Tidak ada tapi Alford, ini perintah!"

Alford mendengus dengan keras, dia sedang memiliki _mood_ yang amat sangat buruk. Apakah hari ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk dirinya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan segalanya Alford, siapkan mentalmu!"

"Kau kira aku tidak berpengalaman, kau bertanya mental?"

"Ya, aku membutuhkan mentalmu untuk ini."

Bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya saja Alford malas sekali jika harus menjalankan misi dengan Alberth. Alberth terlalu rewel-meskipun dia cekatan.

ooo

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu, dia hanya terus duduk terdiam di pinggiran Sungai Thames. Mencerna kegilaan yang ada, mencoba memahami dan mencari jawaban dari kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Gadis itu menangis, ini terlalu sulit. Dia merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang ditunggunya. "Kenapa bisa begini?"

Hermione tidak ingin diganggu, dia cukup lelah. Dia tidak ingin menelpon Margaretha untuk menemaninya. Cukup dirinya saja yang tahu. Setidaknya dia tahu, penantiannya selama ini sia-sia. Orang yang ditunggunya tidak mengenal siapa dirinya. Alford, dari mana lelaki itu mendapat nama sebagus itu.

Salju tidak membuat Hermione beranjak, masalah ini cukup komplek untuk sekadar masalah dingin. Salju berukuran besar menumpuk di rambutnya, seberapa besar dia tidak peduli.

"Hermione!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

Gadis itu tidak menoleh, mengubur wajahnya di lipatan kakinya.

"Oke, aku memaafkanmu soal yang tadi. Tapi, ini sangat dingin, dan aku tidak mau kau terkena hipotermia!" seru Margaretha seperti emak-emak bawel.

Hermione terus terdiam, mencoba menghentikan isak yang tidak bisa berhenti.

"Ada apa Hermione?"

Hermione memeluk Margaretha, menangis puas dibahunya. Margaretha hanya terdiam dan memahami. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin mengenai Oliver, atau jangan-jangan Malfoy? Tetapi Hermione tidak se-alay ini untuk masalah Malfoy.

"Draco," kata Hermione. "Dia kembali."

"Sebaiknya tidak di sini, ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih hangat!"

Keheningan melingkupi Hermione dan Margaretha, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka lebih suka meminta pendapat kepada pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin Le Canard and Coffee bisa memberikan sedikit solusi,

"Kau bisa bercerita sekarang, kau mau pesan apa?"

" Kopi saja." Hermione mulai bercerita, pertemuannya dengan Alford, semuanya.

"Jadi Malfoy menemuimu, namun dia tak kenal kau?"

"Ya, dia mengaku Alford. Alford! Alford! Aku punya nomernya," seru Hermione.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin ketika mabuk, dia memberikanku nomernya. Ini dia! Alford C."

"Dia termasuk antek-antek Gillberth kan? Alford C. Aku tebak, dia adalah Camay!"

"Camay?" tanya Hermione heran, dia tahu Camay, tetapi apa hubungannya?

"Camay memiliki antisipasi yang hebat seperti Malfoy. Dia termasuk anggota baru, ah Camay adalah Malfoy. Malfoy pergi ketika Camay muncul. Sebenarnya aku punya sedikit cerita," Margaretha pun mulai bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Jadi sebenarnya mereka mempunyai masalah yang sama.

Kesedihan Hermione sedikit demi sedikit mulai menguap. Sebenarnya dirinya masih syok, tetapi dia percaya kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui selama ini. "Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"Dan kita harus berhasil, ini harus berakhir seperti di Soho," seru Margaretha.

"Aku percaya padamu Mary."

"Well, kau harus menghubungi Malfoy sekarang."

Hermione segera memencet nomor di kertas lusuh yang dikantonginya. Tangannya agak gemetar, ia belum memiliki mental yang kuat untuk ini. Untuk menghadapi realita yang sebenarnya. "Halo."

"Iya Halo, dengan siapa ini?"

Hermione tertegun, ini memang suaranya. Suara yang sama ketika ia memergoki Draco berbohong di telepon. Gadis itu masih ingat kejadian itu, kejadian di mana Draco dengan gampang memutuskannya.

"Halo, ini dengan siapa? Saya sedang sibuk, jangan bertele-tele!"

"Ehm, ya..., ini aku Hermione."

"Hermione, siapa Hermione?"

Pikiran Hermione mengelana, ia harus ingat. Tadi di teater Alford memanggilnya apa? Aha! "Maaf, aku Jean."

"Oh God! Kau Jean?" nada suaranya terlihat berbeda, tidak sekesal tadi.

"Benar, ehm bagaimana kabarmu, apa bisa kita bertemu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, oh maaf untuk tadi. Well, di mana?" tanya orang yang pastinya di seberang telepon.

"Di Three Broomstick."

"Di mana itu?"

"Ups sorry, di The Vegas jam delapan tepat."

"Aku tahu itu, see ya Jean. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, aku tutup dulu telponnya."

Hermione menghembuskan napas lega, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Jujur dia masih bingung dengan Draco yang tidak mengingatnya, barang secuil. Dia sebenarnya sedih, amat sangat sedih. Hell! Bayangkan jika kau menunggu tanpa kepastian, dan balasannya seperti itu. Sangat menyakitkan!

"Bagaimana Hermione?" tanya Margaretha khawatir.

"Ehm, dia sungguh berbeda, meskipun amat sangat menyebalkan! Tapi dia lebih lembut dan ramah, tidak seperti Draco yang aku kenal. Sayangnya dia Alford, bukan Draco."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau bisa menemuinya. Oke, The Vegas jam delapan, kau harus bersiap! Well, kenapa sedari dulu kau menamakan The Vegas dengan nama Three Broomstick?"

"Rahasia."

Mood Hermione lumayan baik sekarang, dia langsung pulang dan menyiapkan semua yang ada. Semacam berkencan dengan orang yang kau suka untuk pertama kali. Entah akan menemui kepastian atau sebaliknya, Hermione tetap tidak peduli. Dia terlalu rindu dengan pirang menyebalkan itu. Mungkin terdengar terlalu gampangan, tetapi siapa peduli.

"Kau mau kemana dear?" tanya Mrs. Granger menyelidik.

"Ehm, menemui—"

"Oliver? Dia baik juga dear, lupakan Draco jika itu memang yang terbaik."

"Bukan Mom, aku mau menemui Draco," kata Hermione cepat, sebelum ibunya ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Dia sudah kembali ternyata, kalau dia meninggalkanmu lagi, Mom tak segan-segan mengutuknya!" kata Mrs. Granger menggebu-gebu.

"Memangnya Mom bisa sihir?"

"Haha..., kutukanku lebih hebat dari pada sihir. Cepat sana pergi, Mom bosan melihat wajahmu."

"Dasar Mom!"

Jalanan London tidak terlalu ruwet, beberapa turis dari Asia asik berfoto dan menikmati malam yang dingin. Kalau mengingat jalan-jalan, Hermione ingin sekali ke Las Vegas. Mungkin dia bisa merencanakan itu bersama Margaretha dan Ginny, kedengarannya mengasikan. Saking asiknya menyusun rencana, dia tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di The Vegas.

Jantungnya berasa aneh, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Gugup, mungkin itu deskripsi yang paling tepat. Seperti saat pertama kali Draco dan Hermione berkencan dulu, juga di The Vegas. Mungkin kedai ini termasuk dalam tempat bersejarah selama Hermione hidup.

"Mau pesan apa Miss Granger?" tanya Madam Rosmerta, sepertinya hari ini spesial, karena yang memiliki kedailah yang melayani.

"Nanti saja Madam, aku sedang menunggu temanku," jawab Hermione.

"Oh tidak Madam, aku memesan stick sapi, jus labu, dan kau Jean " serobot seseorang.

"Eng..., stick sapi, jus jeruk—"

"Dan dua air mineral."

Masih sama, ternyata orang itu tidak berubah. Hermione menunduk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepertinya pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan menguap begitu saja. Dia senang, sekaligus dia sedih, terlalu komplek.

"Hai Jean, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang itu, bagaimana kita harus memanggil orang ini. Lebih baik Alford, itu menarik.

"Brengsek!" seru Hermione memerah.

"Maksudmu apa Jean?"

"Kau tak ingat aku Draco? Jangan bilang ini lelucon, aku akan menonjok hidungmu!"

"Jean, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Siapa Draco, dan aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu secara privasi seperti ini. Tolong jelaskan!"

"..."

"Kau tak perlu menonjok hidungku Jean!"

"Itu penjelasanku," kata Hemione berlalu.

Dengan langkah sigap, Alford berhasil menahan Hermione—meski tangannya yang satu lagi memegang hidungnya. Jujur, ia memang tidak mengetahui apapun. Maka dari itu dia ingin mengetahui, siapa tahu dia punya kembaran yang identik.

"Lepaskan aku Mr. Malfoy, oh yeah... Mr. Camay!"

"Jangan menangis, kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Aku sungguh tidak tahu Jean, sungguh! Mungkin aku dulu musuhmu, atau apapun. Atau kau dendam denganku, aku sungguh tidak tahu. Apa maksudmu dengan Camay? "

Hermione mengatur nafasnya, dia kehilangan kontrol. Ini bukan plot yang Hermione harapkan, dia sungguh bingung. Bagaimana bisa? Ini sungguh rumit, it's so suck! Tapi dia bukan Draco, Draco mungkin marah besar jika dia menonjoknya. Namun kali ini orang itu berbeda, dia malah mau membicarakan masalah. Alford berbeda dengan Draco, Draco egois dan menyebalkan. Alford sabar dan terlihat penyayang, meski Draco juga penyayang.

"Oke, maafkan aku," kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan," kata Alford sambil memposisikan dirinya.

"Kita makan dulu, aku lapar."

"Well, kau lumayan cantik hari ini."

"Memang kapan kau pernah menemuiku? Apa kau bilang, lumayan!"

"Whoa..., santai saja Jean, kau menawan. Kau mabuk ketika kita tak sengaja bertemu, dan kau bercerita tentang kekasihmu yang meninggalkanmu."

"Itu kau bodoh, kau kekasihku! Ya, kau meninggalkanku tanpa kabar, dan kau jadi seperti ini. Terserah kau mau menganggapku gila atau apa, terlalu banyak saksi sebelum kau memvonisku gila."

"Aku?" tanya Alford heran.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang Dra—maksudku Alford."

"Masa aku harus memukul diriku sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita makan!"

Acara makan memakan, maksudnya makan makanan yang tentunya dipesan berlangsung dengan tidak khidmat. Hermione terus memainkan garpu dan pisau dengan kasar. Yah, macam orang desa yang baru masuk kota layaknya di sinetron-sinetron domestik. Sedangkan Alford, dia bingung dan lebih memilih diam. Yah, tentunya Alford berbeda dengan Draco.

"Alford Camay?" tanya Hermione sedikit mendingan.

"Ada apa Jean, maksudku Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione saja, atau Granger. Biasanya Draco memanggilku Granger, dan aku memanggilmu Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kau juga sama. Kali ini aku mulai berfikir jernih, maafkan aku Alford. Mungkin kau bukan Draco, meskipun kau identik dengannya, aku mengenalnya lama. Jadi, maafkan aku jika aku telah berbuat salah kepadamu. Terutama pada hidungmu, aku sangat minta maaf. Dia tak sebaik kau. Malfoy menyebalkan, sedangkan kau tidak. Tapi mungkin kau kembarannya, masa kau tidak ingat punya kembaran atau apapun?" kata Hermione panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi

"Jujur Hermione, aku tidak ingat apapun. Apa Draco pernah cerita tentangku atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah menceritakanmu. Kau tidak ingat apapun, marga Malfoy?"

Alford menggeleng.

"Tapi kesimpulanku, kalian kembar," kata Hermione.

"Kembar? Sulit untuk mempercayainya, aku sungguh bingung dengan hal ini. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, dan berujung mengetahui kalau aku kembar. Well, ini sungguh tidak terduga."

"Mungkin Draco tahu ini, dan dia berniat mencarimu. Masa iya dia menyerahkan diri hanya karena takut dibunuh. Dia Draco, dan aku mengenalnya. Dia memiliki banyak rahasia, dan aku sering kalap dibuatnya."

"Memangnya masalah nyawa itu tidak penting? Memangnya pekerjaanmu ini apa? Kau tidak takut dibunuh? Menyerahkan diri? Mencariku?"

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu emosi, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini di luar atau dimanapun. Ini terlalu ramai menurutku," Hermione mulai ngelantur, dan sulit diartikan kalau itu hanya keceplosan.

Mungkin Hermione bisa saja langsung menangkap Alford, dan semua masalah ini selesai. Namun, egonya lebih besar dari yang ia duga. Dia tidak mau Alford tersiksa dengan bermacam-macam interogasi, dia tidak mau. Margaretha juga setuju, biarkan ini semua berjalan seperti air. Hermione ingin menguak kepribadian Alford, dia kini meyakini akar permasalahan. Draco memiliki kembaran.

Hermione dan Alford menuju pinggiran Sungai Thames, bukan tempatnya dan Draco—mereka menyebutnya seperti itu. Melainkan taman yang terdapat bangku-bangku untuk berekreasi. Beberapa restoran fastfood berjejer, tempat itu semacam pinggir jalan, sebut saja trotoar yang ada bangkunya. Terdapat pembatas besi yang dinginnya minta maaf jika dipegang. Pembatas antara sungai yang berada di bagian bawah, dan jalan.

Hermione mencengkeran pembatas tadi, sapu tangannya cukup mampu menampik dingin. Matanya nyalang menatap jembatan sungai yang berkerlap kerlip elok, mengagumkan. Mobil-mobil berjalan lancar seperti semut, cahaya lampu sorot memantul apa saja yang ada di depan dan disampingnya.

"Granger, aku minta maaf," kata Alford.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione getir, dia was-was. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dadanya sesak. Gadis ini mengakui, dia merindukan Draco. Dan Alford memanggilnya dengan nama yang biasa Draco pakai untuk memanggilnya. Hermione ingin memeluk Alford, meskipun dia bukan Draco, tetapi setidaknya identik.

"Maafkan Draco, jika memang dia saudaraku atau apapun. Kau terlalu baik, kau terlalu baik berada diposisimu sekarang. Menunggu seseorang yang kau saja tidak tahu kapan akan kembali, hidup atau mati," terang Alford lalu memeluk Hermione.

Setidaknya doa Hermione terkabul, dia rindu sekali. Setetes air mata menerobos dari sudut matanya. Pelukan Alford nyaman seperti pelukan Draco, membuat jantungnya resmi berdegup lebih cepat. Setetes tadi disusul dengan bertetes-tetes, dia melanggar janjinya. Ah, masa bodoh dengan hal semacam itu. Hermione juga wanita, tidak masalah jika cengeng.

"Menangislah sesukamu, aku tahu perasaanmu," kata Alford.

"Aku mencoba kerumahnya, tetapi seluruh keluarganya pindah. Tidak ada jejak, dia pergi jauh."

Tangisan Hermione semakin keras, dia terisak. Seandainya Alford adalah Draco, mungkin Hermione akan memukulnya lebih dari tadi. Draco memang menyebalkan, menyebalkan!

"Sudah puas Nona?"

"Jangan berubah menyebalkan seperti Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan Jean."

"Diamlah Alford!"

"Haha..."

Mereka duduk bersampingan, menatap jembatan lagi. Setidaknya sambil memegang kopi yang baru dibeli Alford di kedai. Membisu, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan membingungkan. Ya, Hermione membayangkan kalau pria yang ada disebelahnya adalah Draco.

Sedangkan Alford, entah apa yang ada diperasaannya. Senang dan sakit tentunya. Senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Jean, dan sakit karena mengetahui kenyataan. Hermione sangat mencintai kekasihnya, dan itu adalah saudaranya sendiri kalau tidak salah. Cinta memang rumit, menyebalkan, menyenangkan, menyakitkan, menggairahkan, de,el,el.

"Jujur Alford, aku masih tidak percaya. Draco tidak pernah cerita, dan bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak tahu marga Malfoy, sedikitpun?"

"Tidak tahu, memangnya bagaimana Draco itu?"

"Oh ya, ini fotonya!"

"Busyet! Kau mendapatkan potoku dari mana, facebook, path, insta-"

"Ini Malfoy, Alford! Lalu siapa keluargamu?"

"Ayahku Gerrard Camay, dan Rachel Camay tentunya. Ayahku meninggal dua tahun lalu, setahun kemudia Ibuku, dan aku bekerja di Prancis. Namun aku orang London, jadi aku sangat lancar berbahasa dan beraksen Inggris. Aku bekerja pada—"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Pada orang tentunya, ah sudahlah!" Sentak Alford.

Jelas Alford tidak mau menyebutnya, ia keceplosan tadi. Hermione juga tahu, tetapi ia memilih mengorek hal yang berguna. Dia memang mengakui kalau dia tidak profesional, tetapi biarlah. Tentunya Hermione tidak mau Alford kabur karena tahu kalau Hermione polisi. Dia ingin berbincang dengan orang ini lebih lama.

"Kau tahu Alford, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukan Draco."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, itu menyakitkan sekali," kata Alford sok tahu. Tetapi dia memang merasakan sakit kalau yang dimaksud Hemione adalah itu. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya memburu, sakit yang menyenangkan. Sakit yang membuat moodmu anjlok seketika, dan ah sudahlah. "Bagamana kau bisa menyimpulkan kami kembar?"

"Menurutku."

"Kau terlalu mudah berspekulasi, sangat terburu-buru. Maksudku, siapa tahu aku, siapa namanya tadi? Ah, Draco Malfoy. Masa ada kembar identik sekali."

"Menurutku benar, soalnya dia berbeda denganmu. Sifat dasarmu dan dia sudah amat sangat berbeda, aku dulu mengambil jurusan psikologi. Aku bisa merasakannya Alford, meskipun aku juga tidak yakin."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya aku memiliki saudara, meskipun—"

"Meskipun?"

"Ah tidak."

Materi apa yang akan dipilih, Hermione terus menimang-nimang. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Alford lagi, merasakan degup jantung yang teratur dari laki-laki itu. Tetapi dia bukan Draco, dia Alford. Alford berbeda dengan Draco, dia terlalu lembut, dan Hermione kurang menyukai itu. Meskipun Draco menyebalkan, brengsek, tidak berperasaan, Hermione tetap mencintainya.

Gadis ikal itu menoleh, niatnya ingin bertanya. Tetapi—

"Maafkan aku Jean, aku tidak berniat untuk menci— ah... sungguh Granger!"

"Tidak apa-apa Alford, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Suhu menurun sepertinya, dan aku tidak mau kau atau aku terkena hipotermia."

"Kalau boleh jujur, Granger."

"Apa?"

"Kau pencium yang payah!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

TBC

RnR?

Repiuw tidak repiuw tetap syukron


	5. Chapter 5

"Lost Side"

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except the character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, alay

Tidak suka, Jangan baca

Sekuel Au Revoir

Di depan pintu sudah ada Alberth yang menunggu Alford, tidak biasanya. Dia memasang tampang merengut dan tergurat kekesalan di sana.

Alford langsung memeluk Alberth, dan membuat Alberth menjadi tidak jadi marah. Malah dia bingung, apa temannya ini jadi tidak waras? "Lepaskan Alford!"

"Aku senang sekali hari ini Alberth!"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tadi Gillberth marah kepadaku karena kau pergi lama sekali."

"Biarlah Alberth, aku tak peduli."

Ooo

Malam itu memang berjalan menyenangkan, hingga _handphone_ Hermione berdering.

"Hallo, ini siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini aku," jawab orang itu, suaranya campuran antara angkuh, tegas, bergetar, dan lain-lain.

"Alford, kenapa kau menelponku, kau ganti nomer lagi?"

"Bukan, ini aku—"

"Siapa?" Hermione was-was, entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ada sesuatu kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, semacam dé javu.

"Kau harusnya tahu."

"Kau Alford bukan? Aku kenal suaramu. Suaramu seperti—" setetes air mata berhasil keluar dari sudut mata Hermione. "Kau pasti Alford, dan Alford adalah Draco Malfoy. Kau brengsek!"

"Dengarkan dulu bodoh!"

"Dan kau sekarang mengataiku bodoh! Sialan!" seru Hermione marah. Kalau ini tidak penting—setidaknya bagi Hermione, pasti dia akan menutup telepon sekarang juga.

"Dia saudaraku, dia adikku. Tapi dia tidak tahu aku, aku ada namun dia tidak menyadarinya. Yah, dia tidak mengetahui kalau dia memiliki saudara."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku, bagaimana kau tidak satu rumah dengannya," hening lama. "Jawab aku, jerami!"

"Aku baru mengetahui dia ketika aku tidak sengaja membuka brankas ayahku, ada fotoku dan aku tahu itu bukan aku. Dia selama ini tinggal bersama keluarga Camay, mereka bawahan ayahku di Prancis. Jadi aku mau membawa pulang dia, aku menyutujui bergabung dengan Gillberth karena dia, adikku yang malang. Dia sebenarnya lama di Wilthshire dan Cardiff, jadi kau tentunya tahu dia bisa beraksen Inggris. Dan aku tentu tahu kalian tadi bertemu dan melakukan— ah sialan!"

"Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang, ketika Alford datang? Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau tak bodoh, jadi mengertilah!"

"Aku mencoba mengertimu, tetapi kau selalu saja begitu! Kau mau kita berakhir? Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku sudah muak!"

"Tidak, Granger! Tolong dengarkan aku, ini akan berakhir, aku janji. Aku tahu misi penyerangan kalian, aku tahu itu semua. Aku hanya meminta kepadamu, jangan ungkit aku ketika bersama Alford. Dia takut ketinggian, jangan buat dia kesal. Aku tahu karena aku memang memata-matainya, dia adiku. Aku tahu kalian ada janji besok, semuanya akan berakhir. Aku merindukanmu, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi tentunya kau tahu bagaimana posisiku. Jangan melakukan hal mencurigakan, kau dimata-matai. Aku mencintaimu—"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sangat mencintaimu, Hermione."

Dan akhir kalimat itu menjadi akhir malam itu. Ketika Hermione Granger hanya tersenyum sinis, dan terpaksa mengambil obat tidur dinakasnya.

ooo

Hermione membuka matanya, dia bangun pagi sekarang. Dia terlalu bersemangat, mungkin gara-gara Alford. Mereka berdua berencana bertemu esok paginya, Hermione berjanji mau mengajak Alford jalan-jalan. Ah, ini sangat menyenangkan! Pikirnya. Yah, meski dia belum lupa tentang insiden semalam.

"Itu Draco kan, Dear?" tanya Mom.

"Bukan, itu kembarannya Mom, aku pergi dulu Mom!"

"Kembaran?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, aku pulang larut Mom!"

Hermione segera menghampiri Alford yang berada di ruang tamu. Wajah Alford terlihat lebih pucat dan suntuk, mungkin salah makan.

"Kau kenapa Alford?"

"Ibumu tadi menginterogasiku, aku takut!"

"Haha..."

Mobil Alford berjalan lancar membelah Kota London. Berbagai macam lagu bertempo beat memenuhi ruangan, dan pengendaranya sangat menikmati itu. Terutama Alford, dia menikmati sangat. Meskipun Hermione pacar saudaranya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Biarkan semua berjalan seperti itu. "Granger, bolehkah kau berikan waktu lima belas jammu ini untukku, just for me? Hanya ada aku dan kau, tidak ada Draco."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau perlu alasan? Kali ini saja."

"Baiklah."

Tujuan mereka perpustakaan kota, sudah lama Hermione ingin ke sana. Ia terlalu haus dengan buku, terlalu memikirkan Draco membuatnya jadi jarang baca buku. Bagaimana dengan Alford? Dia sebal sekali, mana suka dia baca buku. Tapi Hermione merengek dengan _hazel eyes_-nya, dan Alford terpaksa menuruti.

"Kita sudah dua jam di sini Granger, bukankah kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Alford sebal.

"Maafkan aku Alford, kau ternyata seperti Draco, selalu malas jika aku ajak ke perpustakaan."

"Jelas, ini membosankan! Draco ternyata baik juga."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan."

"Dan juga ganteng, iya kan?"

"Jelas, dia pacarku."

Alford menyeringai.

Hermione mengernyit, memangnya ada yang salah atau bagaimana. Namun sepersekian menit kemudian, dia menutup mulutnya. "Draco yang ganteng Alford, bukan kau!"

"Akui saja Granger, secara tak langsung kau memberikan pernyataan kalau aku ganteng. Secara teknis, Draco mirip denganku."

"Terserahlah Alford, sesukamu."

Hermione POV

Alford menyebalkan! Semakin ke sini sifatnya hampir sama dengan Draco. Ah biarlah, setidaknya dia bisa menggantikan posisi Draco sebentar. Draco lagi, malam kemarin memang menjadi malam termenyebalkan dan menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Mengetahui kalau Draco cemburu karena aku berdekatan dengan Alford, itu tersirat sebenarnya. Aku paham posisi orang itu, dia pasti terpojok. Yah, aku memang mencoba untuk memahaminya lagi dan lagi. Satu hal yang aku ketahui darinya, dia sangat penyayang. Bagaimana dia bisa sangat perhatian dan memproteksi adiknya seperti adik perempuan. Padahal Draco sendiri tahu Alford itu laki-laki dan pandai. Apa itu berlaku sama denganku? Maksudku, apakah dia seperti itu ketika dibelakangku? Ah pusing lama-lama, mungkin tidak.

Oh ya, sepertinya Alford tak marah ketika aku menyebut Draco. Ah, dasar pelupa. Ada yang aneh dengan Alford, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah apa, tetapi dia aneh hari ini. Aku harus mengamati Alford, aku harus waspada. Maksudku, dia kan komplotan Gillberth, dan siapa tahu Alford mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. "Alford, kau mengecat rambutmu?"

"Ya ampun Granger, kau baru menyadarinya?" Oh ternyata itu yang berbeda.

"Coklat, kau mau menyamai warna rambutku?"

"Haha..., iseng Granger. Aku menemukannya di kamar mandi. Mungkin punya temanku, dia suka mengecat rambut jika-"

"Jika apa?"

"Err..., jika mau kencan. Dia punya banyak pacar."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Alberth, meskipun dia tak waras, maksudku kau tahu lah. Alberth sahabatku, dia amat sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya Draco juga menyenangkan."

"Kau tadi memintaku untuk tidak membahasnya, sekarang kau malahan yang membahasnya."

Author POV

Alford diam, dia malas menanggapinya. Intinya Alford kalah berdebat kali ini, dan dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui. Tak berselang lama, mereka sudah sampai mobil dan Alford tidak bersedia untuk menyetir. Dasar tukang ngambek! Itulah yang dipikirkan Hermione.

"Welcome to Buckhingham Palace!" seru Hermione.

"Hello Granger, Apa kau waras mengajakku ke sini?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama tidak ke sini."

"Jadi, ceritanya kau mengajakku ke tempat yang sudah lama tidak kau sambangi. Dan tempat yang kau maksud itu bukan seleraku sekali. Tadi perpustakaan, sekarang kerajaan, lalu museum science?"

"Itu ide bagus Alford!"

"Demi Tuhan!" teriak Alford sambil menggebrak dek mobil.

"Diam Alford! Ini menyenangkan," kata Hermione nyalang.

Mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Meski tidak serasi, pasalnya yang ada hanya betengkar dan berdebat. Hermione menendang kaki Alford, Alford menjambak Hermione, seperti anak kecil. Dingin tak menghalangi mereka untuk melancarkan serangan demi serangan.

"Dasar dahi lebar!"

"Kau menghinaku rambut belukar?"

Seperti itulah adanya. Sampai mereka kelelahan dan duduk di kursi dekat dengan penjaga berseragam merah dan bertopi hitam. Alford tersenyum geli, Hermione pun sebal melihatnya. Apalagi yang pitak ini rencanakan?

"Hei prajurit, pukul saja kekasihku ini!" kata Alford.

"Kekasih kepalamu! Enak saja. Tembak saja orang kurang ajar ini prajurit!"

Prajurit itu tetap diam saja, dan itu sangat menyenangkan! Maksudku, kita bisa menggodanya. Haha..., tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Mungkin di dalam hatinya tersirat banyak dendam.

"Ini menyenangkan Granger!"

"Betulkan kataku," Hermione menyeringai lebar.

Mereka lalu berfoto bersama prajurit, menggoda, memainkan kumisnya, berusaha membuat prajurit tertawa. Sayangnya, sang prajurit sudah terlalu terlatih untuk menghadapi dua setan keparat yang berada didepannya.

"Ayo makan Granger!"

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar sekali."

ooo

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, menggugurkan daun-daun yang mulai menguning. Sebentar lagi musim salju, semua akan berganti warna menjadi putih. Keadaan Kota London aman-aman saja, ya meski ada beberapa kriminalitas yang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Namun, itu tak membuat Hermione menjadi bekerja untuk hari ini. Dia seakan tak peduli, dia ingin bersenang-senang tanpa alkohol detik ini.

"Kau serius mau menaiki wahana ini?"

"Jelas, namanya London Eye. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan Thames dari sini!"

"Aku tidak mau Granger, aku tidak mau mendengar suara berisikmu jika sampai atas. Kau pasti ketakutan!"

"Ayo kita buktikan!"

"Tidak Granger, aku banyak urusan!"

"Kau pengecut Alford."

"Enak saja."

ooo

"Ini indah Alford, kenapa kau hanya menutup matamu dan diam seperti orang mati seperti itu?"

Wahana yang sering disebut bianglala itu terus berputar. Sedikit membuat pening, tetapi mengasikan. Kota London bisa terlihat jelas walau pada malah hari. Cahaya lampu mobil dan gedung seakan bersahutan menciptakan irama yang indah.

"Kau takut eh A-L-F-O-R-D?"

"Diam Granger!"

"Haha..., kau takut ya Alford? Bukalah matamu Alford, ini indah!" seru Hermione ketika sudah mencapai puncak.

Alford membuka matanya, bukan pemandangan yang dilihat Alford, tetapi wajah Hermione memenuhi pandangannya. Lelaki berambut coklat aka pirang itu menatap dengan pandangan intens. Mata mereka bersiborok, ah entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Dengan tanpa akal, Alford memeluk Hermione erat. Membuat gadis itu sekarang berada disampingnya. Sedangkan Hermione, dia jelas terkejut dan sedikit terperangah.

"Aku kedinginan Granger."

"Bagaimana kalau aku dicap berselingkuh dengan saudara pacarku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak tahu."

"Aku ini setia, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dia mematai kita?"

"Lain kali saja setianya. Maksudmu?"

Jangan mengelak, aku malas berdebat," lanjut Alford sebelum Hermione berkhotbah.

Hermione lantas diam, dia bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sedih, senang, sebal, ada euforia tersendiri ketik bertemu dengannya. Seperti dengan Draco, mungkin karena mirip, pikirnya.

"Kau bekerja di mana Granger?" tanya Alford tenang, dia sampai lupa menanyakan itu pada Hermione.

"Aku?"

"Lantas siapa lagi?"

"Ah, Ehm..., aku..., aku bekerja sebagai penulis. Yah..., penulis! Kalau kau Alford?"

"Aku pegawai lepas."

Pintar sekali dia berbohong, pikir Hermione. Sebenarnya Hermione mengakui kalau dia sendiri tidak pandai berbohong, dan gadis itu bersyukur akan hal itu. "Kau tahu Alford, Draco lebih pendiam dibandingkan kau."

"Aku tahu itu.

"Ya jelas lah Granger, terlihat diwajahmu kalau kau belum pernah sebahagia itu," lanjut Alford.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Maksudku, apa kau Draco Malfoy?"

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, aku Alford Camay, Granger. Mengenai bahagia atau tidak, semua orang tahu kalau wajahmu belum pernah sesumringah itu. Aku sudah melihat fotomu bersama Draco, bukan? Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari situ."

"Imajinasimu sampai kemana-mana Alford!"

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Tapi dia mencintaiku," kata Hermione lirih. "Dan amat menyayangingimu," lanjut Hermione tak kalah lirih.

Dua minggu berlalu, dan Hermione belum bertemu dengan Alford lagi. mereka akan bertemu dua minggu lagi, tetapi dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Di mana mereka akan berada di seberang pihak. Juga Draco, "bagaimana pula dia belum datang kepadaku, nanti aku direbut saudaranya baru tahu rasa!" gumam Hermione sambil melihat beberapa berkas.

Tok tok

"Masuk! Ada apa Ginny?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini hasil forensik kasus berseri 1086. Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat sumringah. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa Oliver menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Apa kau gila! Aku dan Oliver itu hanya berteman. Dan tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu. Ini kantor Ginny, sebaiknya kau selesaikan tugasmu."

"Baiklah Miss Cerewet!" desisnya lalu keluar ruangan.

Tentu saja Hermione tidak bercerita tentang Alford. Masalah bisa tambah runyam, Ginny kan memang terkenal gentong bocor. Maafkan aku Ginny, kata Hermione dalam hati.

Meski Alford dan Hermione belum pernah bertemu lagi, tetapi hubungan jarak jauh mereka masih baik. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Alford tentu beda dengan Draco. Mungkin sikapnya memang hampir sama, yaitu menyebalkan. Namun Alford bertanggungjawab, tidak seperti Draco yang langsung _missconection_ dan baru menelpon ketika saudaranya tak sengaja datang padanya. Alford selalu bertanya kabar, sedangkan Draco tidak. Wajah mereka memang sama dingin, tapi aura Draco lebih dingin dan penuh misteri jika dengan orang lain selain Hermione.

Waktu memang berlalu cepat, karena hari ini adalah hari di mana kurang dari satu hari penyergapan. Penyergapan yang perlu persiapan lebih dari satu bulan, aneh memang. Penyergapan ini memang aneh, unik, dan pikirkanlah sendiri. Handphone Hermione bergetar.

_"Hai Granger, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Alford_ yang tentunya via _short message_.

_"Iya, bagaimana denganmu?"_

_ "Sejauh ini baik. Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi, aku yang mentraktirmu kali ini."_

_ "Aku sedang sibuk siang ini Alford. Pekerjaanku menumpuk."_

_ "Kau kan penulis, jalan-jalan bisa menambah referensimu. Pasti kau dikejar jalan mati kan?"_

_ "Jalan mati?"_

_ "Deathline."_

"Dasar sok tahu!" maki Hermione, tentunya tidak ia kirimkan. Bisa runyam masalahnya.

_ "Malam nanti aku bisa Alford, tetapi tidak ke clubbing."_

_ "Nanti malam ada rapat, tetapi nanti aku hubungi lagi. Bekerja yang benar, jangan memikirkan aku terus. Maksudku, kembaranku."_

_ "Rapat apa, malam hari?"_

_ "Tidak Granger, rapat keluarga. Saudaraku ada yang menikah."_

_ "Siapa yang menikah?"_

_ "Sepupuku yang ada di Prancis, jauh Granger."_

_ "Salam untuk saudaramu."_ Hermione mendecih, tentu gadis itu tidak bodoh untuk tidak tidak mengetahui kalau Alford berbohong. Rapat dengan Gillberth, pikir Hermione.

Ooo

Alford memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia bolos rapat. Tentunya kau tahu itu bukan rapat keluarga, dan bisa menebak dengan siapa Alford rapat. Baiknya kata rapat diganti dengan pertemuan, sepertinya itu lebih santai. Ah sudahlah, yang penting Alford jadi pergi dengan Hermione.

"Kau tunggu aku di ujung gang saja Granger!" perintah Alford lewat sambungan telpon.

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan marah-marah juga!"

Persekian dengan omelan Hermione, Alford langsung mematikan telpon dan membuang ponselnya ke belakang. Untung saja jatuh di kursi, meskipun dia tidak keberatan juga kalau pecah atau sejenisnya.

"Cepat sekali kau Alford?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sedikit khawatir, dan sisanya marah.

"Cepatlah masuk Granger, aku malas berdebat."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Tolonglah Granger," Alford merajuk dengan muka seratus persen memohon.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, namun akhirnya dia masuk juga. Perjalanan dihiasi dengan keheningan, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai di lampu merah.

"Matikan AC nya Alford," pinta Hermione lemah.

Alford menoleh, dan dia lumayan terkejut melihat Hermione kedinginan. Pantas, gadis itu hanya mengenakan dress tanpa lengan. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh, batin Alford. "Granger, kau menyedihkan," kata Alford sambil mengenakan mantel ke badan Hermione. Untung saja mantel Alberth ketinggalan.

"Ini pengap sekali Alford," kata Hermione protes, namun terdengar merajuk.

"Kau mau kupeluk huh?"

"Kau sedang menyetir."

"Jadi kalau aku tidak—"

"Lampunya sudah berubah hijau," kata Hermione memotong.

Alford mendengus, dengan segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Tidak peduli dengan klakson dari mobil lain yang protes karena berhenti mendadak.

"Kau gila Alford!" teriak Hermione.

"Nah sekarang aku tidak menyetir, jadi—"

"Aku belum berkata iya."

"Tapi aku tetap memaksa."

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hermione tidak berontak, nafasnya teratur. Setidaknya dia tidak menghirup bau pengap dari mantel. "Ini mantel siapa?"

"Alberth."

"Dia bau sekali!"

"Itu mantel sudah tidak dicuci tiga bulan, dan dia tadi memakainya setelah fitness."

"Menjijikan!" teriak Hermione sambil melepaskan mantel, otomatis dia juga melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Nanti kau kedinginan Granger," kata Alford lemah, dia merasa seperti sedang mengasuh anak kecil.

"Biarkan saja," kata Hermione sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau kira aku akan memakaikan mantelku kepadamu seperti yang ada di film-film. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku nanti kedinginan Granger!"

"Dasar egois," Hermione memalingkan mukanya, gadis itu menangis. "Kenapa kau tadi mengajakku? Aku kira kau berbeda dengan Draco, ternyata kau sama saja. Benar, kau sama saja dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Egois, penyuruh, tak tau terimakasih. Setidaknya kemarin aku merasa bahagia karena kau tidak setega Draco. Tetapi itu kemarin, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku amat sangat k-e-c-e-w-a, turunkan aku disini!"

"Maafkan aku Granger, aku sungguh minta maaf," kata Alford memeluk Hermione, namun gadis itu menepisnya.

"Turunkan aku!" teriak Hermione. Gadis itu sedang sensitif, itu sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele. Namun begitulah, jika kau sedang punya banyak masalah, dan ada orang yang menjengkelkan didekatmu.

"Tatap aku Hermione," kata Alford.

"Turunkan aku Alford!"

"Hermione!" sentak Alford. "Maaf Hermione, aku hanya butuh seseorang sekarang. Maafkan aku Hermione, maafkan aku. Pakailah mantelku, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Oke, mungkin kau dan aku memang sedang punya banyak masalah. Jadi turunkan aku di sini, sekarang!"

"Kau nanti kedinginan," kata Alford sungguh amat sangat merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau memakainya!"

"Pakailah mantelku!"

"Tidak. Mau."

"Kenapakau keras kepala sekali!"

"Aku memang keras kepala, jadi tolong turunkan aku disini Alford!"

"Kalau kau turun, aku juga turun."

Hermione turun dari mobil, tangannya memeluk lengannya. Gadis itu sangat kedinginan, dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Sedangkan Alford, laki-laki itu berjalan dibelakangnya. Alford tidak tahu kalau Hermione bisa semarah itu gara-gara hal sepele. Dia sangat menyesal, ia khawatir dan kasihan, udara dingin sekali. Diperkirakan akan terjadi badai salju, dan itu memang terejadi.

"Maafkan aku Granger, sebentar lagi badai," kata Alford sambil memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Mantel Alford cukup besar untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak Alford, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak salah, kau mungkin memang sedang banyak masalah. Kau merindukan Draco, dan semuanya. maafkan aku Granger,"

"Tidak Alford, aku melampiaskan semua kemarahanku pada Draco kepadamu. Mungkin aku memang mencintai Draco, tetapi entah dia juga malakukan hal yang sama atau tidak. Kau hanya melakukan ini sekali padaku, sedangkan Draco berkali-kali. Dia itu amat egois, tidak punya perasaan. Sedangkan dengan bodohnya aku mencintainya. Terkadang dia memang menyenangkan, tetapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku baru sadar kalau dia itu jahat sekali, egois, aku terlalu buta. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kekejamannya, dan aku baru menyadari itu. Aku harus melupakannya Alford, aku harus melupakanmu, kau sama dengannya."

"Tidak Granger, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan bermaksud merebut kekasih saudaraku tapi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku mencintaimu ketika kita pergi bersama dan semuanya. Aku akan berubah, percayalah!"

"Maafkan aku Alford, aku bingung sekarang. Kau harus tahu, Draco amat menyayangimu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku katakan," kata Hermione sambil memeluk Alford, dia menangis.

"Oke, baiknya kita ke mobil sekarang."

Itu melebihi seperti adegan-adegan di film, itu sudah seperti drama asia. Sungguh, Alford agak bergidik karenanya.

Untung jarak mereka dengan mobil tidak terlalu jauh. Berada di pinggir jalan dengan udara yang dingin menusuk itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Hermione berbunyi.

"Ada apa Marry?" tanya Hermione.

"Herm... Gillberth...aaaa!" teriak Margaretha, sambungan telepon terputus.

"Halo... Mary... Mary... Oh my God, Gillberth sialan! Tolong antar aku ke Rumah Margaretha. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan bosmu."

"Maksudmu ap—"

"Cepatlah Alford!"

Alford memacu mobilnya dengan kesetanan, juga bingung. Lima menit mereka sudah sampai di Rumah Margaretha. Sepi, seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Kedua orang itu langsung masuk, lalu Alford menyalakan saklar lampu. Isi rumah berantakan, meja kaca pecah, kursi-kusi terjungkal. Amat kacau, Hermione menangis.

"Kemana Margaretha Alford?!"

"Aku tidak tahu Granger."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau Alford Camay, kaki tangan Gillbeth!"

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku itu," kata hermione sambil menunjuk penghargaan yang tertempel di tembok. Letak di mana poto Margaretha dan jabatannya.

"Kau polisi?"

"Sekarang di mana Margaretha, atau aku panggil polisi."

"Jadi kau dekat denganku karena ini, kau tidak tulus!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tulus jika kau masih berkeliaran bebas disini bodoh! Draco juga polisi, tetapi dia menghilang di tangan Gillberth."

"Aku bingung sekarang, tetapi kau harus tenang. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sial! Aku tidak ikut pertemuan tadi."

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Kau pasti tahu mereka membawa gadis itu kemana?"

"Aku sepertinya tahu, tetapi jangan gegabah dulu. Hubungi polisi, katakan kalau aku Draco Malfoy. Aku akan memastika Geovani aman."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Alford."

"Tidak Granger, mereka akan percaya kalau aku Draco."

TBC

RnR?

Repiuw tidak Repiew tetap Grazie

* * *

Abraxas M : Mengapa anda sotoy? XD :D *ditendang... Tetap stay sampai akhir!

Scene ini mungkin terlalu alay..., yah begitulah

Wassalam


	6. Chapter 6

"Lost Side"

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except the character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, alay

Tidak suka, Jangan baca

Sekuel Au Revoir

Salju terjun bebas dengan santai, memberikan kesedihan dan kesenangan bersamaan. Cukup jelek dijadikan pembukaan, tetapi biarlah kalau memang itu adanya. Ini tidak akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana keadaan orang-orang, hanya sesuatu yang nyaman untuk ditulis. Nyaman ditulis ketika salju turun, menikmati coklat panas dan merasakan kehangatan dari perapian. Mungkin menarik jika menceritakan tentang hal yang berbau harapan atau hal yang menyangkut itu. Tetapi sayangnya plot yang ada tidak mengidentifikasi tentang hal itu. Oke, kita mulai dari mana? Aku mengusulkan dari kejadian yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sekarang.

Rumah tua itu terletak di ujung kota, menyeramkan tapi menawan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada perayaan natal, lebih ke suasana Halloween, kau tahu maksudnya. Seperti yang kukatakan, kejadian ini tidak sesuai dengan suasana yang sedang berlangsung. Jelas saja, siapa yang mau melakukan penyergapan di tengah hujan salju yang lumayan deras? Lebih menyenangkan jika duduk di ruang tengah dan bercengkrama dengan keluarga.

Langit mendung, bulan tanggal lima belas resmi tertutup awan. Firasat atau apapun, semuanya akan berakhir malam ini. Satu hari menjelang natal, dan terlalu rajinnya pihak kepolisian membuat karyawannya harus menelan ludah. Janji dengan pacar, keluarga, sahabat, resmi batal. Tak apalah, ini hanya sekali, jika mereka masih hidup. Tugas ini menyangkut hidup dan mati, entah siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir. Bertindak sebelum ditindaki, membunuh sebelum dibunuh.

Polisi-polisi berpistol mulai bergerak dari mobil van hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lokasi. Tentunya dengan segala tetek bengek perlengkapan agar tidak terlihat. Semua bergerak sesuai jatah yang diberikan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Tidak ada penerangan, dan itu sangat menyulitkan bagi polisi berpupil cerah. Namun mereka sudah terlatih, jadi tidak ada masalah serius yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sebagian melewati pintu belakang, jendela samping, dan mana sajalah. Bagaimana dengan Hermione, ia melewati jendela. Jendela yang lumayan kuat, karena dari mahogani. Masalah terpecahkan dengan linggis sedang setelah mencoba dengan linggis kecil yang berujung gagal. Untung tidak perlu mengunakan kapak untuk merusak engsel, ah sayang sekali sebenarnya. Gadis itu cukup cekatan untuk menaiki jendela. Hermione bersama Charles, Louis, Harry, serta Michael, dan tentunya itu bukan personel boy band inggris. Louis sebagai pemimpinnya.

Remang-remang, hanya ada penerangan lampu jingga di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya Gillberth tahu rencana polisi, dan itu memang benar. Mereka langsung berdiri di balik tembok, pasti ada musuh disekiataran situ. Sebagian penjaga ada di Merah, dan kemungkinan menguntungkan atau tidak, kita lihat saja nanti.

Ternyata benar, ada penjaga di dekat tangga. Sedang bersender di tembok dengan laras panjang di tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk merokok. Masih saja sempat merokok, tetapi itu suatu keuntungan bukan? Louis segera meringkus dengan memukul tengkuknya, penjaga itu jatuh pingsan. Segera Hermione mengikat dan menyumpal penjaga itu. Louis mengisyaratkan dengan segera menaiki tangga, sedangkan Harry berada di bawah. Handytalky menjadi penghubung mereka sekarang.

"Hati-hati," bisik Harry di telinga Hermione. Jelas Harry khawatir, Hermione perempuan sendiri. Meski Hermione marah jika diperlakukan berbeda.

Lantai dua, ada beberapa kamar di sana. Tentunya itu sangat membahayakan. DOR!

Terjadi baku tembak, sepuluh lawan empat, sangat tidak seimbang. Charles bersembunyi di tembok tangga, seberangnya Louis. Hermione dan Michael sudah menyelinap. Tipu muslihat, tetapi pergerakan mereka sangat amat berbahaya. Kondisi ruangan yang gelap sedikit menguntungkan, api dari pistol lah cahaya yang ada. Mereka sampai lantai tiga, sedangkan divisi yang masuk lewat pintu belakang mencapai lantai dua. Mereka bertemu divisi 3 yang lewat balkon lantai tiga. Hermione dan Michael menjadi kunci keberhasilan, mereka dipercaya mengatasi musuh di lantai lima. Menangkap gembongnya jika ada, juga menyelamatkan Margaretha.

Hati gadis itu tentu bergemuruh, ingin rasanya menembak Gillberth tepat di kepala. Semoga saja niatnya nanti terealisasi, itu tidak berdosa bukan? Semoga Mararetha tidak apa-apa, yakinnya dalam hati. Kondisi lantai tiga aman, musuh sudah dilumpuhkan. Namun Ron Weasley terserempet peluru di bahu kirinya. Samir Keire terkena tembak di betis kirinya. Hermione ingin membantu, tetapi ini waktu yang tidak tepat.

Sebenarnya Michael berkedudukan sebagai pengawal Hermione. Hermione sendiri yang mengajukam diri menjadi pengeksekusi Gillberth, meski siapa saja boleh membunuh atau menangkap Gillberth. Tapi Gillberth juga tidak bodoh, pasti ada korban di sana. Dan Hermione bersedia menjadi umpan—kasarnya seperti itu. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Margaretha, dia ingin menyelamatkan Alford, dia ingin satu orang ini, Draco Malfoy.

Gadis ini bingung, dia terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya. Kehadiran Alford belakangan ini membuatnya sedikit lupa, atau malah banyak tentang Draco. Tanpa disadarinya, ada ruang baru di dalam hatinya. Alford menyenangkan, enak diajak berbicara. Lebih mengerti dan memahami Hermione. Meski rasa cintanya terhadap Draco kuat, tetapi bagaimana jika kau disodorkan orang yang memiliki rupa sama, namun kepribadian mereka berbeda. Tentunya kau akan memilih yang lebih baik bukan? Meskipun tidak semua orang melakukan hal yang sama, itulah sebabnya mengapa harga kesetiaan mahal sekali. Satu kenyataan, dia mulai mencintai Alford Camay, yang kemungkinan besar kembaran Draco. Kenyataan yang lain.

Hermione pengkhianat.

Biarlah hal itu menjadi masalah hari berikutnya. Jika Hermione masih hidup, dan tentunya kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya pemecahan masalah bisa sangat sederhana, jika—. Ya, diperlukan kata jika. Jika Alford mati, maka Hermione bersama Draco. Sebaliknya, jika Draco mati, Alford bersama Hermione. Jika Hermione mati, maka Draco dan Alford mencari perempuan lain. Ada banyak peluang, dan harus dihitung dengan ilmu peluang.

Fokus Hermione sekarang bukan hal itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyadari kalau dia sebenarnya jatuh cinta dengan Alford. Bukan tidak menyadari sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya menyangkal. Dia mencoba setia, tetapi hidup ini memang banyak sekali godaan.

Mungkin tangan Tuhan sedang bekerja, tetapi sebenarnya tangan Tuhan selalu bekerja. Entah bertuah atau tidak, penyergapan ini terbilang amat sangat lancar di tempat ini. Kalau di Klub Merah sana, mungkin berlangsung mengerikan. Hermione jadi teringat Ginny, dia berada di sana. Ah, ini menyesakkan sekali! Tapi bisa saja di sini lebih mengerikan, ah berdoalah kepada Tuhan.

Lantai 4 teramankan, beberapa polisi berhasil menerobos lantai terlebih dahulu. Yah, memang penjaganya agak sedikit sulit. Ada dua penjaga tertembak di kaki, satu tewas dengan luka tembak di dada. Dua polisi tertembak di lengan, ah mengerikan. Bau amis menguar, darah berceceran di mana-mana. Beberapa polisi yang berjaga sibuk menggotong ke mobil untuk penindakan lebih lanjut. Sisanya mengecek jika ada bom.

"Bssttt...! Ada bom!" Bisik Michael tenang, mendongak menatap bom.

Bom timer berada di atap, ada lima buah, ini gila atau apa. Mereka terjebak! Mereka kalah judi. Mereka tak bertuah, tidak ada Gillberth di sini. Mungkin di Merah, atau dia sudah ke markas besar di Prancis. Mana mungkin mereka memasang bom sembarangan, apalagi mereka berada di lantai lima. Itu bukan bom pencet, otomatis.

"Cepat turun, tinggal 1 menit!" seru Hermione panik.

"Tenang Miss Granger, mereka akan menanganinya," kata Michael tenang.

Inilah kebiasaan buruk Hermione, suka resah sendiri. Hal itu tentu saja tidak menguntungkan. Apa gunanya punya otak cerdas, tetapi sulit berfikir jernih di keadaan genting. Disinilah tugas Michael, mengontrol emosi Hermione. Bukan mengendalikan, hanya menjaganya agar tetap stabil.

"Tapi Gillberth tidak mungkin di sini Michael," kata Hermione.

"Jangan bodoh Miss! Kita terlatih memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Ini bukan tentang cerita logika, tetapi kenekatan!"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan banyak omong Miss, lakukan pekerjaanmu. Percayalah padaku," kata Michael tajam dan meyakinkan. Situasi seperti ini tidak baik untuk kebanyakan berbicara.

Hermione menurut, seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi. Dia bodoh kali ini, dia ceroboh. Dia terlalu banyak berfikir, dan tentunya itu menghambat banyak hal. Mereka berdua menuju lantai lima. Undakan tangga terasa berat, seakan waktu melambat. Jantung Hermione berdesir, dan tentunya Michael juga begitu. Ini gembong, bukan penjahat kelas teri. Yang dengan gampang diteriaki langsung ciut. Dia seperti James Moriarty di serial Sherlock Holmes, berbahaya dan licik.

"Kita pasti berhasil!" bisik Michael di telinga Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk setuju. Ada dua puluh enam anak tangga, itu menurut data. Hermione menghitung satu persatu, mengurangi kegugupan. "dua puluh empat, dua puluh lima, dua puluh en—" gadis itu menghentikan acara menghitungnya. Pistolnya sudah tepat di samping pipinya. Tangannya menyiku, berjalan menyilang. Ruangan itu resmi gelap gulita. Seharusnya dia bisa langsung mengacungkan pistol, tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mencari saklar lampu, dia meraba-raba tembok. Ya, akhirnya dia mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang kau cari Nona?" tanya seseorang yang tepat menyalakan lampu ketika dia berhasil menemukan saklar.

Hermione tidak terperanjat, hanya ber-oh ria. Dia tidak mungkin jadi polisi jika terkejut akan hal sepele seperti itu. Namun kegiatannya terinterupsi, Michael sudah diancam pistol tepat dikepalanya dari belakang. Sedangkan dirinya, pisau berukuran kecil siap menghunus tepat di bagian ginjalnya jika dia membangkang.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata ada pintu tersembunyi di dekat tangga. Kemungkinan besar tidak ada polisi yang bisa masuk. Bisa dilihat kalau kaca jendela anti peluru, angin berdesir kencang, menghantam kaca hingga sedikit bergetar. Bau mesiu menguar, tempat itu hanya bisa dibobol jika dibom, atau setidaknya ada sedikit celah untuk meletakkan bom asap. Plan B mereka pasti gagal, perhitungan logika dibutuhkan saat ini.

Michael menatap Hermione tenang, dia memang selalu tenang di kondisi apapun. Sedangkan dirinya menyeringai pahit, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Badannya berbalik, apa yang dia temui—

Gillberth duduk di meja kerjanya dengan pistol berkecepatan 1000 meter persekon di tangan kanannya. Bersender di kursi malas, disebelahnya ada Alberth yang memegang Margaretha. Menikam pisau dileher gadis malang itu. Margaretha menangis, wajahnya kuyu dan matanya bengkak. Tidak terlihat kecerdasan diwajahnya, hanya tatapan kosong yang penuh ratapan. Disebelahnya lagi—

Entah Hermione bisa memastikan atau tidak, itu seperti Alford. Lalu di mana Draco?

"Apa yang kau mau Gillberth?" tanya Hermione menusuk, tidak takut akan penjaga yang siap menikamnya dari belakang. Tidak peduli tatapan Alford yang penuh kecemasan di sana. Dasar pengecut! Memangnya dia bisa apa di sana? Melindungi gadisnya? Maksudnya, melindungi gadis kembarannya? Tidak! Dia hanya sampah yang tak berguna.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi gadis itu, dia sungguh benci dengan hal ini. Ada Alford di sana, dia lelah. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya, walau mati memang akhir dari segalanya.

"Haha..., kau bertanya apa yang ku mau, j-a-l-a-n-g?"

Hermione menunduk, menginginkan sedikit pembelaan dari Alford. Tapi dia bisa apa? Alford hanya bajingan pengecut! Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

"Yang ku mau hanya membuatmu dan temanmu sengsara. Kau tahu, seorang Gillberth tidak suka mengalah. Gillberth tidak suka mengalah!" teriak Gillberth dengan tertawa sinis. Mukanya memang menyebalkan, dasar hidung besar!

Hermione langsung mengerti, peristiwa di Soho itu. Gadis itu masih ingat betul, tetapi Draco berada disampingnya. Bukan seperti ini, dia tidak tahu di mana lelaki itu sekarang.

"Siapa yang mau membunuh gadis ini?" tanya Gillberth lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Ah ya, kau saja Draco!" kata Gillberth sambil menyodorkan pistol tadi kekacungnya.

Hermione tersentak, Draco? Apa maksud semua ini, lalu di mana Alford? Alford Camay? Gadis itu mendongak, menatap mata kelabu yang kosong. Apa maksud semua ini? Tanyanya pada Draco, sayangnya itu hanya pertanyaan dari mata ke mata.

"Apa maksudmu, Gillberth? Di mana Alford?"

"Alford, Draco, Camay, Malfoy. Kau goblok sekali! Tak kusangka kau sebodoh itu. Mana mungkin Draco kembar, kau mengada atau bagaimana? Mungkin kau terlalu kebanyakan menonton drama karena ditinggal kekasihmu. Atau mungkin kau masih mabuk?" tanya Gillberth mencoba melucu.

Sukses, tetes air mata membasahi pipi Hermione, banyak. Ruangan itu hangat, jadi tidak mungkin air matanya langsung berubah menjadi salju. Di mana Draco yang selalu membentaknya jika dia menangis? Mengejeknya dan memintanya berjanji. Beragam memori melintas begitu saja, seperti kereta. Yang ada hanya lelaki yang berdiri dengan muka mengeras, dan mencengkeram pistol ingin segera membunuhnya.

"Kau mengaku-aku sebagai Alford? Mengapa kau lakukan semua akting sialanmu Draco!"

"Mengapa kau bertambah bodoh Nona. Kau jelas tahu jawabannya, mengapa masih bertanya?" tanya Gillberth santai.

"Diam!" teriak Hermione, penjaga yang dibelakang mendorongnya. Hermione jatuh tersungkur, sedangkan penjaga itu langsung menyiapkan pistol dan menodong Hermione tepat di kepala.

Hermione tahu jawabannya, cuci otak. Mengubah memori kekasihnya, menjadi Alford. Alford yang periang dan menyenangkan, tetapi itu hanya karakter imajinasi. Alford yang pengertian, polos, Hermione tertawa pahit. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Draco menelponnya waktu itu? Lidahnya mengecap rasa asin, tangisnya sudah terlalu banyak. Gadis itu menyeka ingus, lalu mendongak.

"Cepat bunuh dia Draco, atau dia yang membunuhnya?" tanya Gillberthh sambil menuding penjaga yang menodong Hermione.

Draco bergeming, sebenarnya mudah saja. Tetapi dia belum pernah membunuh sebelumya. Hatinya berdesir, menyebalkan. Bagaimana orang secerdik dia belum pernah membunuh. Padahal dia anak emas Gillberth.

"Cepat bunuh dia!" Gillberth mendesis tajam.

DOR!

TBC

RnR

Repiuw tidak Repiuw tetap Dank u

Balasan Review :

AbraxasM : Buat apa ngerubah alur AbraxasM-san, soalnya ini cerita udah kelar sebelum saya publish. Takutnya kalo kena WB dan nggak selesai. Males kalo harus ngerubah chapter berikutnya. Haha..., tuh kan sotoy lagi! XD Kemarin kan saya nggak ngaku itu Draco, soalnya ceritanya belum sampe sono. :p thanks ya

Reyna : Moga aja nggak dirubung semut XD, thanks

Arinamour036 : Salam kenal juga..., wa makasih sudah lanjut...


	7. Chapter 7

Ruangan itu didominasi bangku berwarna coklat berjejer. Di depan terdapat kotak—atau kau bisa sebut itu peti—berhiaskan bunga di sisinya. Laki-laki itu memandang ubin, seakan ubin adalah emas atau batu delima. Tangannya terkepal, nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Yah, laki-laki itu menyesal.

Orang-orang berdatangan, entah sekadar datang atau hanya mampir sebentar sebagai formalitas. Ruangan itu seperti danau hitam— banyak orang mengenakan baju hitam.

Seseorang menghampiri laki-laki itu, merangkulnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak salah, semua akan baik-baik saja, dik!"

* * *

"Lost Side"

By : Da Silva Granger

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling except the character that you never seen

Character : Hermione , Alford, Draco

Warn : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, alay

Tidak suka, Jangan baca

Sekuel Au Revoir

* * *

DOR!

Draco menembak penjaga, Alberth menusuk Gillberth. Michael berhasil mengatasi penjaga yang mau menembaknya, namun lengannnya terkena tembakan. Darah mengalir deras, lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Di mana kuncinya Alberth?" tanya Draco brutal.

"Di saku Gillberth!" kata Alberth sambil memapah Margaretha, gadis itu terlihat pucat sekali.

"Granger, tangani Michael! Aku akan menangani ini," kata Draco.

Mereka bergerak cepat, Draco segera mengambil kuncinya. Ada banyak sekali gerendel kunci. Udara terasa panas, kontras dengan keadaan di luar. Entah pertanda apa, tetapi cuaca sangat suram hari ini.

"Cepat Malfoy, ada bom di atas," kata Margaretha lemah, sambil menunjuk ke atas. Muka gadis itu sayu, rambutnya terurai berantakan. Mungkin juga bau, karena dia sudah tidak mandi seharian. Margaretha masih mengenakan piyama dan dia jelas kedinginan.

"Kau tahu dimana kuncinya Alberth?" tanya Draco.

"Cobalah satu-satu."

Bom waktu, 68 detik lagi. Draco gusar, dia bingung memilih kunci yang mana. Ada dua puluh kunci mungkin, dan ini peruntungan. Dia tidak repot-repot memilah, tangannya dengan cepat memasukan kunci ke lubang pintu. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, usia kunci itu sekitar puluhan tahun yang lalu, berkarat dan besar. Usianya sama dengan pintu berat itu, terbuat dari jati yang tebal. Mungkin butuh dua orang biasa untuk menutupnya, dan satu orang untuk ukuran binaragawan.

Selang beberapa saat, keringat Draco sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia bingung, frustasi. Ada sepuluh kunci lagi, dia menoleh. 8 detik lagi, apakah cukup. Lelaki itu menghitung mundur, entah apa yang akan terjadi, tentunya sambil mencoba kunci-kunci itu. Delapan

Tujuh

Enam

Lima

Empat, masih delapan kunci

Tiga

Dua

Satu...

ooo

_ Lead_ yang jelek, aku akui itu. Maksudku, bagian pembuka tadi. Yah, cerita ini masih berlanjut. Kembali dengan laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang duduk termenung di bangku terdepan. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya berantakan, tidak ada unsur seksi sedikitpun, lebih terlihat dekil tapi tetap tampan. Ah terserahlah, begitu deskripsinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal Alberth," kata Draco.

"Tidak Al—Draco, aku membunuh Gillberth!"

"Tapi dia jahat Alberth."

"Kau tahu Alford, ah entahlah kau siapa. Dia berada disampingku ketika Ibu dan Ayahku meninggal. Dia meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia orang baik. Yah, dia orang baik menurut hati kecilku. Dia sebenarnya baik, namun tahukah kau jika orang jahat pun memiliki sifat yang baik?"

"Aku tahu Alberth, aku juga orang jahat. Aku selalu jahat terhadap Hermione, namun dia selalu berkata kalau aku baik, meskipun kadar dia mengatakan aku menyebalkan lebih banyak."

"Waktu yang tidak tepat untuk melucu," serobot Hermione yang sudah berada di samping Draco.

Margaretha juga datang, dia kelihatan seperti biasa. Namun, bajunya kontras dengan yang lain. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna kuning, gadis itu beranggapan kalau suasana berkabung harus memakai baju yang berwarna cerah supaya tidak menambah kesan suram—dia memang brilliant. "Alberth, dengarkan aku," kata Margareta sambil mengarahkan tatapan Alberth padanya. "Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui selain orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu, tetapi aku juga ikut menyesal. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih menganggap aku kekasihmu, tetapi jika Gillberth tidak tumbang, semua belum tentu lebih baik. Kau lihat Malfoy—"

"Aku Malfoy," sela Alberth.

"Baiklah, kau lihat Draco. Jika Gillberth tak meninggal, dia tidak mungkin menemukanmu—"

"Tapi dia menemukanku, atau setidaknya mengetahui kalau aku adiknya sebelum insiden itu. Dan aku mempercayainya, aku mengikuti rencananya untuk membunuh Gillberth. Aku mengingat semuanya, tetapi tidak dengan Draco, lalu dia menceritakan semuanya sepulang dari kencannya dengan Hermione. Yah, aku tahu Lucius dan Narcissa, dia selalu datang tiga bulan sekali ke Paris. Mereka sangat baik padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka orang tuaku. Gillberth bilang padaku untuk mengecat rambutku yang aslinya pirang. Dan menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk Draco. Aku baru mengetahui alasannya. Meski Gillberth begitu, aku tahu dia menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri."

"Tapi kau tak mungkin bebas Alberth. Apa kau mau melihat Hermione menderita, apa kau mau melihat Ayah dan Ibumu terus di bawah tekanan Gillberth. Apa kau mau melihat aku—" Margaretha tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hei, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menangis. Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku tentu tidak mau melihatmu seperti kemarin lagi, maafkan aku," kata Alberth sambil menyeka air mata Margaretha.

"Jangan keras kepala dik!" kata Draco.

"Diamlah!" kata Hermione ketus.

ooo

Angin berhembus dengan lumayan kencang, tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh bagi orang-orang yang sedang berada di rumah berukuran lumayan besar itu. Hangatnya perapian membuat malam itu terasa sempurna untuk menyambut natal meski terlambat.

"Kau bodoh sekali Draco!" ejek Michael girang, meski lengannya masih sakit.

"Beraninya kau!" teriak Draco sebal, dia sebal kalau dipojokkan terus.

"Bom itu jelas bisa dimatikan, kau sama seperti Hermione. Kalau sudah panik lalu lupa segalanya, awww...!" kata Michael lagi, namun ocehannya terhenti karena Draco memegang lengannya yang tertembak.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari rumahku dari pada terus mengoceh seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah Malfoy, kau tidak berubah!" kata Oliver.

Hermione tersenyum simpul, dia berada di sofa depan perapian. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, Alford. Meski Draco itu Alford, tetapi Hermione tetap rindu Alford. Mana mungkin Hermione meminta Draco untuk merubah sikapnya menjadi seperti Alford, itu tidak mungkin. Alasan lain, dia masih sangat kesal dengan semua kebohongan yang Draco buat.

"Ada apa Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah bosan di-bully?"

"Tidak lucu."

Alberth datang bersama Margaretha, mereka terlihat sangat senang.

"Senang bisa bertemu kekasihmu lagi Mary?" tanya Hermione menggoda.

"Oh ya Hermione, kakakku tidak jahat padamu kan?" tanya Alberth sambil meninju lengan Draco.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sedang tidak bersemangat Herm? Kau seharusnya senang bisa bertemu dengan Draco lagi. Ya meski dia tidak semenyenangkan Alford, tetap saja dia Alford bukan?" tanya Margaretha.

Draco terlihat berpikir, lelaki itu termenung. Pacarnya beberapa hari ini seperti kesetanan, selalu ketus dengannya. Seolah dia hanya pelampiasan kemarahan atau sejenisnya. "Granger, kita perlu bicara," kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Hermione.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Margaretha pada Alberth.

Alberth mengedikkan bahu.

Draco mengajak Hermione keluar, tidak lupa dia bertanya apakah gadis itu memakai mantel atau tidak. Huh, ada apa lagi ini, pikir Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya Hermione?" tanya Draco, mereka sampai di tempat di mana Alford dan Hermione berkencan setelah dari The Vegas. Bedanya, mereka tidak keluar dari mobil. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau keluar di saat badai? Tentu saja mereka berdua, jika kalian mengingat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Mengapa aku melakukan ini, mengapa aku bisa mengingatmu. Mengapa?"

"Entahlah, aku takut kau marah. Aku akui memang aku terlalu cerewet. Kau juga menyebalkan!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya Hermione?"

"Baiklah, mengapa kau lakukan ini. Mengapa kau jadi Alford, mengapa kau menghubungiku di saat Alford menemuiku , mengapa dan terlalu banyak pertanyaan hingga aku lupa apa saja pertanyaanku!"

"Satu persatu Granger."

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku, tetapi malah ketika Alford datang padaku?"

"Maafkan aku Hermione, aku dalam masa pencucian otak, aku tidak mengingatmu. Aku tidak tahu siapa aku, yang aku tahu aku adalah Alford Camay. Aku tidak tahu tujuan hidupku, aku sudah lupa orang tuaku. Yang aku tahu, keluargaku adalah keluarga Camay. Saat aku pertama melihatmu, aku tidak tahu itu kau."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengingatku, padahal kau tidak datang ke pinggir Sungai Thames. Kau lumayan pintar sebenarnya, kaitan rumput itu membentuk siluet ketika matahari terbenam. Itu berkaitan dengan puisimu bukan, _mencari jawaban di tengah keremangan_."

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi itu amat sangat tidak mungkin. Untung saja aku menciummu di sini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku mungkin akan mengingat satu hal darimu, yaitu ciumanmu. Kau masih ingat ketika aku berkata 'kau pencium yang payah!'? Aku sudah mengingatmu waktu itu, semuanya. Tiba-tiba semua kenangan muncul begitu saja, kepalaku sakit ketika kita berciuman. Untung saja aku menciummu dulu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku dan hubungan kita. Lalu aku menelponmu untuk memastikan kalau kau percaya aku punya kembaran. Harus aku akui, kau tidak terlalu bodoh. Kau tidak mungkin percaya aku punya kembaran bukan? "

"Enyahlah kau Malfoy."

"Oke, aku siap menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi."

"Mengapa?"

"Pihak Gillberth tidak bodoh, dia terus memata-mataiku dan tentunya kau. Jadi aku bersandiwara, melakukan ini itu bla-bla-bla. Aku ingin keselamatanmu Hermione, aku diancam. Jika aku tidak menuruti mereka—sebelum cuci otak. Maka kau akan mati, dan aku juga. Aku menyetujui ikut pihak Gillberth karena adikku—Alberth. Aku sudah menceritakannya ketika ditelfon itu, tentang foto di brankas ayah, dan lain-lain. Satu hal yang juga penting, aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku menurut pandanganmu secara jujur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ditangkap kepolisian?"

"Kita sudah bermain skenario dari awal. Dulu kau memintaku untuk lapor pihak kepolisian. Aku sudah melakukannya dari awal, aku tahu aku memang pintar. Alberth tidak dipenjara karena aku tahu dia juga dicuci otaknya. Aku sudah cerita kalau dia pernah menetap di Inggris, bukan? Yang aku ceritakan itu bukan Alford, tapi Alberth. Saat itulah dia bertemu Margaretha, waktu high school."

"Bagaimana dengan Roger kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione lebih ke monolog.

"Margaretha belum bercerita padamu kalau mereka sudah putus sebelum insiden ini?"

"Sama sekali."

"Alberth bercerita padaku tentang hal itu."

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hermione memalingkan mukanya ke arah Sungai Thames, cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu menjadi penghiburnya sekarang. Gadis ikal itu sungguh bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin dia bisa dibilang pengkhianat, tetapi mengkhianati siapa. Mengkhianati Draco karena Alford, kau tahu sendiri kalau Alford adalah Draco. Hanya saja—

"Apakah kau dekat dengan seseorang ketika kau amnesia, maksudku lupa denganku?"

"Er—"

"Aku tebak, iya! Siapa gadis itu Draco?" tanya Hermione datar.

"Ehm..., namanya Astoria Grenggrass."

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Err—"

"Yah, dia memang cantik aku rasa. Pasti seksi dan eksotis sekali, dan juga cerdas! Aduh, bagaimana aku bisa mempertahankan bedebah! Huh, kau pasti mencintainya? Tak usah menjawabnya, sudah terlihat jelas dimatamu. Aku mau pulang, sekarang!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Sekarang atau aku keluar!" teriak Hermione, air matanya keluar.

"Maafkan aku Granger," kata Draco lembut, mencoba membuat gadis itu melihatnya.

Hermione tak acuh, dia masih melihat ke arah jendela dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tidak, aku memang dulu menyukainya. Tidak ketika aku melihatmu di bar, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

"Jadi, jika kau melihat perempuan yang menarik, kau akan melupakanku?"

"Kau salah pengertian Hermione," kata Draco lembut.

Keadaan mobil itu tidak suram sekali. Musik jazz lembut menjadi latar ketegangan mereka. Draco memandang jalanan di depan yang tertutup salju. Sesekali dia melirik Hermione yang sedang amat sangat kesal. Draco ingin memegang pundak gadis itu, namun diurungkannya.

Draco memang laki-laki brengsek ketika ia tidak mencoba menenangkan Hermione. Dia punya alasan, laki-laki itu menunggu Hermione tenang. Draco tidak mau Hermione salah paham lagi. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sifat gadis berpupil coklat itu jika sedang banyak masalah?

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione. Aku hanya menyukai Astoria, tidak lebih. Lagipula sekarang tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara kami," kata Draco ketika Hermione sudah tidak terisak lagi.

"Yah, aku minta maaf Malfoy. Tapi, apa kau melakukan affair dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak tergoda meskipun seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dia eksotis. Kau yang bilang!" kata Draco melihat Hermione melotot. "Aku hanya tergoda denganmu, walaupun kau tidak akan pernah mau."

"Bedebah Malfoy! Kau tahu persyaratannya!"

"Aku juga minta maaf."

"Kau kebanyakan minta maaf," kata Hermione sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau tahu maksudku, bagaimana sifatku selama ini. Kau memperjelas semuanya ketika kau marah-marah kemarin. Kau mengungkapkan sejujurnya bagaimana sikapku, kau tertekan. Kau menyadari semuanya, dan kau menjadi dingin terhadapku sekarang. Kau harus tahu satu hal, aku amat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua jika bukan karena kau. Aku mencintaimu, sweetheart!"

Hermione bersemu merah, sangat merah. Mungkin jika dia sedang sendiri, dia akan melonjak dan berteriak. Pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, Draco memanggilnya sweetheart. Ampun! Hermione senang sekali, sangat senang!

"Tidak, kau melakukan ini semua karena Alberth, adikmu kan? Kau ingin mengambilnya, dan yeay... kau berhasil. Kau tidak perlu berubah Draco, hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh."

"Dengar, aku tahu maksudmu. Jawab pertanyaanku, kau mencintai Draco, atau Alford?" tanya Draco lagi, dia sungguh frustasi dengan Hermione. Seharusnya Hermione senang bukan jika Draco kembali, tetapi ini lain. Ini tidak bisa dijelaskan, terlalu rumit.

"Entahlah, aku pusing."

"Kau mencintai Alford," kata Draco.

Hermione hanya diam, dia masih tak acuh. Draco tentu merasa sebal, dia tidak suka tidak diacuhkan. Kesabarannya mulai habis sekarang, tangannya mencengkeram stir mobil dengan kuat. "Baiklah, aku anggap itu jawabannya iya. Aku sudah cukup sabar Hermione, kau mau putus!"

"Tentu tidak! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" kata Hermione ketus, dia menoleh pada Draco dengan pandangan nyalang.

"Kau mencintai Alford Hermione, bukan Draco Malfoy."

"Kau bukan Draco sekarang, kau Alford. Alford kebanyakan bicara dan suka merajuk. Apa jangan-jangan kau bipolar?" tanya Hermione menyelidik.

"Tentu tidak, kau menyebalkan."

"Kau tidak perlu berubah Draco, aku ehm... masssih mencintaimu. Meski aku akui aku memang merindukan Alford. Namun, kau tidak perlu menjadi orang yang bukan dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, aku senang ketika kau menelponku waktu itu. Mengatakan kalau kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku akan mencoba memahamimu, lagi dan lagi."

"Aku akan berubah, aku berjanji padamu waktu itu kan? Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi, aku akan berubah!"

"Tidak perlu."

"Selama itu membuatku menjadi lebih baik, mengapa tidak? Menjadi Alford tidaklah buruk, aku menikmatinya. Banyak teman, dan aku lebih mengenalmu. Kau lebih terlihat sumringah dan senang bersama Alford, kau juga boleh memanggilku Alford jika perlu. Tapi sebaiknya jangan, aku agak terganggu," terang Draco. "Jadi, aku mencintaimu juga Granger."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan sekali. Baiklah, aku mencintaimu Draco Abraxas Malfoy"

"Jadi, kau harus menciumku sekarang. Seperti yang ada di film-film."

"Bukankah aku pencium yang payah? Kau sering mengatakan itu, Alford juga bilang begitu."

"Jangan membuatku kesal, cepat!"

"Dasar pemaksa!" Teriak Hermione.

"Alford juga begitu."

"Tidak ma—"

"Kau juga akan menjadi Malfoy, dear!" kata Draco di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Malam ini berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Cuaca memang dingin, tetapi tidak untuk mereka berdua, hati mereka hangat. Bagaimana penggalan dari sedikit cerita hidup mereka, mungkin membosankan. Setidaknya ada sedikit makna dari kisah itu. Penantian itu akan berujung baik, jika kau ikhlas dan tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Fin

"Apa yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku akan memenuhi persyaratanmu."

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak romantis sekali," kata Hermione sebal.

"Tapi aku tampan!"

"Sangat kepedean."

"Kau yang mengatakannya!" seru Draco girang.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu di perpustakaan!"

"Hermione bodoh," gumam Hermione sambil memukul ringan kepalanya.

BBT (Benar-Benar Tamat)

RnR?

Repiuw tidak Repiuw tetap Terimakasih

* * *

Maaf untuk update yang menurut saya sih lama, tetapi mungkin 'medium' untuk reader—pengalaman. Kegiatan di dunia nyata sungguh menggila, jadi belum sempat update. Thanks for fav, fol, review , dan baca pastinya. Special thanks for AbraxasM yang udah ngereview dari Au Revoir yang gaje hingga Lost Side ini, dan semua analisanya.. yellowers yang selalu review dan sudah lopelope sama ff ini. Tak lupa, Happy Born Day *ditampar *telatmaks untuk yellowers! Dan semua reviewer, reader yang setia dan reader yang mampir dan merasa gregetan mengapa ceritanya pasaran sekali? Love ya guys! You rock! Maaf juga untuk chapter terakhir yang alay, biasa, dan tidak memuaskan.

Balasan Repiuw:

Arinamour036 : sukses ya? Beneran nih? Makasih kalo gitu...*ditendang sudah lanjut dan selesai.

AbraxasM : Benerin aja deh...haha...Sampai chapter ini, hehe...

reyna : Yang nelpon operator *dibakar Sudah terjawab kan reyna-san... :D sudah update

See you next story—emang ada yang ngarep? Semoga nggak kapok dan muak baca cerita-cerita saya yang 'kece'. baca: abal-abal

Salam,

Jegek always

*disate


End file.
